Wolfs Rain
by DiamondTearZ
Summary: "Sentía mis patas hundirse en la nieve, mi cuerpo frío sobre ella y el resto siendo cubierto por ella." Había corrido sin descanso, nunca paraba. Mi cuerpo ya estaba agotado, quería cerrar mis ojos y quedarme dormido. Pero mi camino era imparable, tenía que encontrar la llave del paraíso. Con ese propósito nacemos los lobos, así es como abrimos y creamos el paraíso." Kaisoo - EXO
1. Capítulo 1

_**Wolfs Rain**_

Sobre una cama de nieve, un lobo blanco yacía tumbado y cubierto por la misma, sus ojos amarillos se mantenían abiertos, cansados.

"Sentía mis patas hundirse en la nieve, mi cuerpo frío sobre ella y el resto siendo cubierto por ella."

Había corrido sin descanso, nunca paraba. Mi cuerpo ya estaba agotado, quería cerrar mis ojos y quedarme dormido. Pero mi camino era imparable, tenía que encontrar la llave del paraíso.

El Paraíso. No existe el Paraíso. No hay nada en el fin del mundo. Vaya a donde vaya, el camino se repite sin cesar. Entonces, ¿por qué tengo el mismo deseo? ¿De quién es esa voz que me dice 'Hallarás el Paraíso'?

Con ese propósito nacemos los lobos, así es como abrimos y creamos el paraíso."

\- (?)

¡Perdido!

En esta fría brisa por la que camino solo

Los recuerdos de generaciones aun arden dentro de mí,

Desde siempre he estado gritando mi tristeza y mi dolor.

Vivo y muero, orgulloso de lo que mi gente ganaría…

Estoy aquí, aguantando en el borde,

Y mirando fijo hacia donde debería estar la luna…

¡Perdido!

Sin remordimientos porque no tengo nada que perder.

¡Siempre Perdido!

Así que voy a vivir mi vida como yo elija, hasta que caiga…

¡Perdido!

En esta blanca helada nunca te hablé de mis lágrimas…

No me abrí a nadie… incluyéndome a mí mismo.

Me gustaría encontrar una manera de abrirme a ti…

Fue hace tanto tiempo que no sé si recordaré cómo hacerlo.

Estoy aquí esperando en el borde,

¿Estaría bien que me mostrara cómo soy a ti?

Sé que siempre ha sido tan difícil de hacer…

¡Perdido!

Sin remordimientos porque no tengo nada que perder.

¡Siempre Perdido!

Así que voy a vivir mi vida como yo elija, hasta que caiga.

¡Perdido!

¿Existe algún lugar esperando por mí?

¿Algún lugar al que pertenezca, o viviré siempre de esta manera?

¡Eternamente Perdido!

Sin remordimientos porque no tengo nada que perder.

¡Siempre Perdido!

Así que voy a vivir mi vida como yo elija,

Porque todas las cosas caen.

¡Perdido!

 **Baekhyun**

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Disparen!

Un tren de provisiones estaba dando hoy más problemas que de costumbre, maldito rollo con el que me he tenido que topar hoy. Siempre era cosa de tener suerte, hoy no habíamos tenido tanta, robar comida no siempre era una tarea sencilla, menos si los malditos cargamentos venían armados hasta los dientes con oficiales.

Desde el auto en que estaba escuché a mis "compañeros" gritar -¡Adelante!- esa era la señal para ellos de brincar y atacar los vagones del tren, los oficiales humanos no eran un problema para los canallas, el verdadero problema surgió cuando un idiota abrió uno de los vagones y de este salió un robot policiaco armado a más no poder, inmediatamente comenzó a disparar matando a dos de los canallas. Bufé aún más molesto, era un fastidio tener que buscar gente para asaltar los trenes, más si eran inexpertos como un crio que salvé justo antes de que le dispararan ¿cómo? Simplemente salté a la espalda del robot y saqué mi daga cortando los circuitos de su aparente cuello, de inmediato escuché al crio que había salvado llamándome.

-¡Baekhyun!

Con eso nos deshicimos de la mayor parte del problema. En solo unos minutos nos cargamos con todo lo que fue posible y salimos en nuestros vehículos del lugar, como habíamos asaltado un tren estábamos a fueras de la ciudad, quizá a unos 15 minutos, no era mucho tiempo porque estábamos sobre nieve sólida así que los carros se movían con rapidez y a las afueras de la ciudad no había un solo edificio que pudiera estorbarnos.

Todos venían celebrando y gritando mientras yo simplemente tomaba un cigarro y me lo llevaba a la boca inhalando el mismo, también era un fastidio tener que escucharlos, aunque eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un ruido ensordecedor y una enorme sombra pasaron justo sobre nuestras cabezas callando a todos.

-Es la nave de los nobles.- Dijo finalmente un canalla rompiendo con el silencio.

-Que ruido tan molesto.- Murmuré mientras veía como se dirigía a la ciudad.

 **Sehun**

-Vamos Minseok, por fin hemos llegado a la ciudad.- Dije mientras me dirigía junto a mi perro a un bar, por seguridad lo até en un poste y me adentré al lugar mencionado. Los viajes tan largos normalmente me dejaban con ganas de beber algo.

-Dame un Vodka- Dije con mi voz ronca apenas entendible mientras me sentaba en un banco sin mirar al sujeto que atendía tratando de entrar en calor.

-Usted no es de aquí ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿De dónde viene?

-De muy lejos, vengo persiguiendo lobos ¿No habrás visto alguno por aquí, cierto?

-¿Lobos? Mh, no me diga, mi abuela solía contarme historias acerca de los lobos, según decía son la clave para llegar al tal… paraíso.

-¡Los lobos no son más que una amenaza! ¡Debemos exterminarlos a todos!

-Claro que lo que mi abuela me contaba es una leyenda, nadie ha vuelto a ver un lobo desde hace 200 años cuando fueron exterminados.

Era un fastidio escuchar a la gente hablar de esa manera, juzgando cosas que no saben, no sabía si contestarle y ponerlo en su lugar o simplemente dejarlo pasar, estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos cuando unos ladridos los interrumpieron, Xiumin. Tomé mi escopeta saliendo a toda prisa del lugar apuntando hacia la dirección en que mi perro ladraba y gruñía, pero bufé molesto al notar que no había nadie ahí, quien hubiera sido, o la bestia que hubiera estado ahí, ya no estaba.

Me acerqué a ver el lugar y no me sorprendí al mirar en el suelo una caja tirada con unas latas y suplementos, en la nieve de las calles se podían apreciar las huellas de humanos… y de un lobo mezclado con ellos, malditos animales.

 **Baekhyun**

-¡Baekhyun! ¿¡Por qué corres!? ¡Nadie nos está siguiendo!- Al oír los reclamos de los canallas me detuve para procesar la información soltando luego un suspiro.

-Supongo que no.- No di más explicaciones, no tenía por qué darlas.- Mañana transportarán los alimentos de los nobles, volveremos a atacar.

-¿Otra vez?- interrumpió el crio que previamente había salvado en el tren.- Pero si ya hemos logrado robar bastante hoy… además perdimos a dos de nuestros compañeros y…

-Ryeowook, tú puedes quedarte en la retaguardia, quien no quiera pelear no tiene por qué hacerlo.- fue mi última palabra antes de seguir mi camino.

Después de terminada la charla nos dirigimos a la "base" si es que así podemos llamarle al lugar en que nos reuníamos con nuestras cosas, claro que nunca era un lugar permanente, siempre había que estar cambiando. Donde estábamos asentados ahora era agradable por el enorme árbol que le hacía compañía en el centro.

-¡Miren! ¡Un perro! Es enorme, nunca había visto un perro de este tamaño.- ¿Un perro? Me aproximé y detuve sorprendiéndome al ver la enorme figura blanca tirada ahí.- De cualquier forma, hoy comeré muy bien.

-Eso no es un perro.- Interrumpí finalmente a los entusiasmados canallas con falsas esperanzas.- Sáquenlo de ahí.- ordené a la vez que fruncía el ceño para ver los movimientos del canino.

No sé si no fui lo suficientemente claro o no les advertí que tuvieran cuidado, en cuanto uno de los canallas aproximó su mano para tocar el pelaje del animal, éste abrió sus ojos que resultaron ser amarillos como la luna, se levantó de golpe embistiéndolo con su cabeza y tirándolo, cuando el otro canalla se puso a la defensiva la bestia se lanzó contra él en un ágil movimiento y le clavó los colmillos en la garganta.

De un momento a otro se quedó contemplando a Ryeowook que temblaba paralizado por temor a la bestia frente a él. Molesto por el desorden golpeé la cara del crío quitándolo del camino para llamar la atención de la bestia.

-Qué cosa más interesante…- sonreí con burla antes de dar unos pasos atrás y salir corriendo del lugar, escuché como la bestia gruñía y salía detrás de mí, no podía hacer nada en ese momento.

Mi carrera continúo por unos edificios y escaleras hasta que llegué a una terraza y detuve mis pies girando en un ángulo de 180 grados para ver al contrario.

-Eso ha sido descuidado.- Una sonrisa de lado, molesta y un tanto cansada se dibujó en mi rostro mientras miraba al contrario.

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo solo me he defendido!

-No sé de qué montaña te habrás perdido pero aquí tenemos reglas.

-¿Y qué reglas son esas? ¿Por qué estás con esos humanos?

-Por conveniencia.

-¡Qué regla más estúpida!

-Si no te gusta, ¡lárgate de aquí!

Estaba harto, que maldito animal tan cerrado, gruñí dejando asomar mis colmillos mientras sacudía mi pelaje cobrizo en mí lugar antes de comenzar a correr hacía él a la par que él corría hacía mí, amenazándome de la misma forma que yo lo hacía, nos encontramos en un golpe directo, clavé mis colmillos sobre su piel a la vez que sentía los suyos clavarse sobre la mía, dejé salir un leve aullido de dolor, tras un par de golpes y mordidas caí hacia atrás y estaba a punto de recibir un buen golpe cuando el crio Ryeowook salió de la nada moviendo una herramienta de lado a lado contra el de pelaje blanco logrando hacerlo retroceder e irse sin mayor importancia.

-¿¡Baekhyun!? ¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando.- Se dispuso a llevar su mano a mi rostro y la quité de un manotazo, si me tocaba probablemente me lo devorara solo por enojo, me puse de pie y me dispuse a marcharme- Espera… yo, solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme, creí que no te importábamos a pesar de que somos tus compañeros.- Por un momento me detuve a escucharlo y suspiré antes de seguir mi camino.

-Yo no soy como ustedes, no tengo compañeros.

 **Lay**

Me encontraba descansando en uno de los sofás de la sala con los ojos cerrados y una taza de café en la mano a medio beber, estaba exhausto de estar vigilando a _La Flor,_ siempre era interesante todo lo que podías averiguar de él, pero era cansado tener que contemplarlo todo el día sin que éste hiciera nada, un grito llamó mi atención y me puse de pie de inmediato cuando escuché a uno de mis asistentes decir que _él_ había despertado por primera vez en años.

De inmediato corrí a verlo y mi sorpresa fue mayor, la flor tenía una mirada nostálgica, se mantenía quieto, sin parpadear, mirando todo y a la vez nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cambiaste algo en su medicamento? ¿Usaste otra fórmula?

-No hice ningún cambio, él solamente despertó.

-La única vez que reaccionó de esta manera es cuando usamos sangre de lobo en las pruebas.

-Es verdad, pero debido a su extinción esa fue la única muestra que teníamos y desde entonces no ha habido cambios.

-Podemos…- iba a seguir hablando hasta que escuché como me llamaban y suspiré molesto volteando a ver- ¿Qué?

-Doctor Yixing, su esposo Suho lo llama por teléfono.- Arrugué el ceño al oír a este inepto.- Quiero decir… su ex esposo.- estuve a una de que se me asomara la vena en la frente del coraje que me estaba causando.- Eh… El detective Junmyeon lo llama…- tomé el teléfono a punto de explotar y contesté mientras salía del laboratorio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Oh! Hola, que gusto saludarte, Lay.

-Junmyeon, dime la verdad, hablaste solo para molestarme ¿cierto?

-Bueno… quizá, pero yo…- Colgué sin permitir que dijera media palabra más, estaba hasta la coronilla con sus estupideces.

 **?**

Estaba exhausto, gracias al tal Baekhyun con quién había tenido una pelea hace rato y a los incontables días corriendo bajo la nieve, mi cuerpo sinceramente ya no daba para más. Mover cada una de mis patas por la ciudad era cansado, sentía la mirada de algunas personas y las ignoraba, no tenía ganas de nada.

Unos ladridos llamaron mi atención y volteé a mirar, un perro grande, de pelaje gris, comenzó a amenazarme con sus gruñidos, me puse a la defensiva de inmediato al verle y dejé salir un mismo sonido de mí garganta, no fue una sorpresa el ver como corría hacía donde yo estaba, y justo después brincaba como si fuera a atacarme, pero no, no era su intención desde un principio, solamente despejó el camino para un hombre alto con el cabello negro que me apuntaba con un arma.

Se escuchó un ruido ligeramente ensordecedor y unas gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo. "Diablos" me dije a mi mismo antes de caer en el suelo casi inconsciente luego de que una bala rozara mi hombro, supongo que tendría que seguir mi camino más tarde.

-Lo tenemos, Minseok.- Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar mis ojos quedando inconsciente.

 **Suho**

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kim Junmyeon, puede decirme Suho si así lo prefiere y usted… debe ser Oh Sehun, se encuentra muy lejos de su casa según esta licencia que carga con usted ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Llámeme Sehun, ahora dígame ¿está muerto?

-¿Perdón?

-La bestia a la que le disparé, ¿han confirmado que está muerto?

-Por supuesto que lo está, ninguna criatura sobreviviría a un impacto así, nosotros nos encargaremos de su cuerpo.

-Un perro común si lo estaría, pero un lobo, es más difícil de matar, deberían confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Un lobo? Si no me equivoco los lobos llevan extintos alrededor de 200 años. Además ¿cómo podrían sobrevivir? Los bosques están muertos, los ríos se secaron y estas ciudades son todo lo que queda de vida.

-Los lobos nos tienen hechizados, nos hacen creer que no están aquí cuando en realidad se mezclan entre nosotros, ¡Ellos viven mezclados entre los humanos!

Maldito loco, seguramente este hombre ya había llegado al límite de su cordura, lo analicé con cuidado, aparentaba ser más joven de lo que su licencia marcaba, sería genial tener 35 años y lucir así, yo con mis 30 ya me veía de 35. En fin, no teníamos mucho que discutir así que luego de unas preguntas lo dejé ir con una advertencia de no utilizar sus armas dentro de la ciudad.

Horas más tarde había quedado de verme con Lay, pensar que el perro en realidad era un lobo podía llamar la atención de mi ex marido, así que me dirigí al edificio donde estaba el laboratorio y el perro.

-¿Cómo está el perro?- No esperaba ni siquiera un ¿Cómo estás? Para nada…

-Creo que está estable, a pesar de haber recibido el disparo, no parece haber sufrido graves lesiones. Sin embargo escuché algo curioso del hombre que lo cazó.- El contrario solo se quedó mirándome de reojo mientras caminábamos, supongo que debía seguir hablando y ya.- El hombre que lo cazó se llama Oh Sehun y dice que se trata de un lobo.

-¿Un lobo? Hace cientos de años que no se sabe nada de ellos, las últimas pruebas de su sangre se agotaron en los laboratorios.

-Por eso le dije que estaba loco.- Finalmente llegamos a la sala donde estaba la jaula de barrotes con el perro dentro, dormido. Pero para nuestra sorpresa otro joven muchacho de cabello castaño y despeinado, vestido con un suéter café y unos jeans holgados se encontraba frente a él.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- de inmediato se puso de pie y se llevó la mano a la nuca rascándose.

-Lo siento, me he perdido, solo estaba buscando las cosas de limpieza.

-Ah… el chico de intendencia.- Suspiré molesto y señalé una puerta a la izquierda.- Se encuentran en la siguiente sala.- Vi como volvía a disculparse mientras salía deprisa, era un muchacho curioso, un enorme collar de perro colgaba en su cuello, los gustos de los jóvenes de hoy.

Luego de que ese muchacho se retirara del lugar vi a Lay acercarse a la jaula contemplando al animal.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Piensas qué es un lobo?

-No lo sé, después de todo nunca he visto uno, tendremos que hacerle un par de pruebas. Tal vez si lo sea y tenga algo que ver con la reacción de _él._

-Basta, no me lo menciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Es su culpa que nos hayamos separado.

Él siempre encontraba el modo de terminar rápido con las conversaciones, una vez que dije eso solo torció los ojos y se fue caminando con los brazos cruzados, malditos experimentos que me alejaron de este hombre.

 **?**

-Miren nada más que tenemos aquí.- Finalmente cuando sentí mi cuerpo lo suficientemente descansado escuché una voz hablarme y abrí mis ojos de manera pesada, encontrándome a otro lobo frente a la jaula que me tenía encerrado, parpadeé para contemplarlo una vez más y lo pude ver claramente en su forma humana, era un muchacho de cabellos castaños con un collar sobre su cuello.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Kim Jongdae, dime Chen, mucho gusto.

-¿Por qué luces como un humano?

-¿Mh? Pues es simple, lo hago para sobrevivir.- De nuevo, era igual que con Baekhyun.

-¿¡Sobrevivir!? ¿Por qué tienes que lucir como ellos? ¿¡No estás orgulloso de ser un lobo!?

-Sí que eres extraño.- El castaño posó su mano sobre su rostro recargándolo en la misma.- Si ando paseando en mi forma natural probablemente llame mucho la atención y terminen encerrándome también.

-Podría haber escapado.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Quería descansar un rato.- Me puse de pie dentro de esa jaula y sin pensarlo dos veces clavé mis colmillos contra los barrotes comenzando a dañarlos, aplicando la fuerza necesaria para separarlos un poco mientras este tal Chen solo contemplaba la escena.

En poco tiempo deslicé mi cuerpo en el espacio concedido por mis acciones y me puse de pie en mi forma humana, si lo que el contrario decía era cierto, entonces no saldría jamás de ese lugar, no me agradaba la idea, pero justo ahora tenía prisa. Disfrazado de humano fue otra historia completamente distinta, nadie nos prestaba atención mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, una alarma sonó y la gente comenzó a correr, a lo lejos se oían varias voces diciendo que habían atacado un camión de la nobleza, no le dimos importancia y salimos pasando junto al detective que me tuvo encerrado hace rato.

-¡Señor! El perro se ha escapado.

-¿Cómo qué se ha escapado?

Bueno, nos veremos en otra ocasión, detective.

-¿Y qué te trae por la ciudad? No pareces ser alguien que frecuente estos lugares.- Chen me sacó de mis pensamientos y le miré de reojo mientras caminábamos.

-El olor de una flor, si la leyenda es cierta, necesitamos a la flor para llegar al paraíso, desde aquí no se ve la luna.

-Es verdad que también noté el olor, tengo un excelente olfato, puedo oler porquería a diez kilómetros de aquí.

-Ah… bien por ti.

-¿Realmente crees que el paraíso existe?

-No estoy seguro, pero a estas alturas, tengo que creer en algo, aunque sea una sola cosa…- Me dejé recostar boca arriba mirando un momento el cielo.

-Bueno, creo que puedo pasar el rato contigo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Como prefieras- cerré mis ojos intentando descansar un rato.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kim Jongin, dime Kai.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

JungKook

-Dime Suga, ¿qué has averiguado sobre la flor?

-Al parecer señor, se encuentra en una de las ciudades de lo que antes era Japón, recientemente mostró indicios de actividad, por lo que los análisis concluyen que ha despertado.

-¿Ha despertado? ¿Después de todos estos años?

-Los rumores de la ciudad afirman haber visto a enormes perros estos días merodeando por ahí, quizá se pueda tratar de lobos.

-Así que lobos… todo el mundo creyendo en su extinción y ellos merodean por ahí. De acuerdo, me han hecho un favor esta vez. Suga, alista mi nave, esta vez saldré yo mismo por _él._

-Como usted desee, señor.

Vi como mi sirviente se marchaba y suspiré un tanto cansado, después de tanto esperar, finalmente se había dignado a despertar, me acerqué a la capsula donde mi amado dormía en paz, cuanto anhelaba que quien estaba frente a mis ojos fuera quien despertara y no aquella maldita flor. Toqué su rostro con cuidado dejando en su mejilla una suave caricia y contemplé su cuerpo, delgado por los años de permanecer dormido, pálido, sobreviviendo por intravenosas en sus brazos.

-Cuídate, vendré pronto, mi amor.

Lay

-Y bueno… ¿cómo sigue la flor?

-Por el momento ha estado estable, se mantiene despierto, pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a durar esta vez.- Suspiré quitándome mis lentes y volteé a verlo frunciendo los labios.- ¿Ahora qué quieres enseñarme, Junmyeon?

-Oh vamos… siempre me habías llamado Suho de cariño, ¿por qué tan cortante con mi nombre completo, Lay?

-No me llames así, sabes perfectamente que ese nombre solo es para personas cercanas a mí.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, de todas maneras es por aquí.

En poco tiempo entramos a un cuarto donde había una sábana blanca sobre una mesa, de inmediato arrugué el ceño y miré mal al contrario.

-Junmyeon, sabes perfectamente que no me especializo ni trabajo con cadáveres.

-Lo sé lo sé, lo siento, es solo que quería que vieras esto.- Bajó la sábana dejando ver el rostro de un niño, no aparentaba tener más de 12 años.- No tiene registro, solo es un niño, tenía un pañuelo con un nombre, "Ryeowook" así que suponemos que así se llamaba, lo encontramos anoche por la zona en que atacaron los camiones, no tiene heridas de bala, pero mira su hombro.

-¿Esas son mordidas?

-Así es y son recientes, cayó desde los tubos de oxígeno.

-¿Y tú crees que sean mordidas del perro que escapó anoche?

-¿No sería extraño? ¿Por qué alguien moriría en ese lugar por las mordidas de un perro?

-No estoy seguro, es extraño, pero Junmyeon, ¿No eres alérgico a los perros? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto este caso?

-Es simple curiosidad, pueden ser dos perros ¿por qué nadie los ha visto si son enormes?

-Simplemente pudieron haberse marchado de la ciudad, no lo sé. Dime, esta no es una de tus excusas para verme ¿cierto?

-Puede ser…

-¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, la próxima vez no me vengas a molestar con tus tonterías.

Chanyeol

Bien, solo eran unas cuantas urracas, si las atacaba por sorpresa quizá se alejarían por un rato de ese bote de basura, hacía unos días que no comía nada, como lobo tenía más aguante respecto a la comida, pero ya estaba en mi límite. Me armé de valor y corrí hacía ellas intentando atacarlas pero… todo resultó de manera contraria, ellas solo tomaron vuelo para atacarme con sus garras y picos, de inmediato tuve que retroceder, sé perfectamente que no soy el orgullo de un lobo y lo lamento, pero no fui criado para cazar ni matar.

Odiaba ser así, algo tan simple como espantar unas urracas se me hacía tan complicado y para terminar, me daban muchísimo miedo los gatos. Me estaba alejando cuando enfrente de mis ojos cayó una… ¿patata? Genial, supongo que si podía comer eso sería suficiente. Pero justo en ese momento alguien se acercó y yo corrí a esconderme, al asomarme pude ver a una niña recogiendo la comida y me escuché a mí mismo lamentándome ahí escondido.

-¿Qué haces ahí perrito? ¿Tienes hambre? Ven aquí.- con una sonrisa pintada en los labios sacó de la bolsa unas salchichas y me las ofreció, ¿era una broma cierto? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero igual me aproxime a ella lentamente, tenía demasiada hambre. Adelante, no están envenenadas ni nada…- la vi mordiendo una y para mí eso fue más que suficiente, con la boca agarré la comida y realmente la disfruté.

-¡Rosé!

-¡Voy! Bueno perrito, es hora de irme, no me sigas por favor, no podemos tenerte en casa.- Bueno… eso si era una lástima, pero tampoco iba a incomodar a alguien que había sido tan amable conmigo así que me senté mirándola irse.- Que raro… parece como si en verdad pudieras entenderme, bueno, ¡adiós!

Kai

Chen se había quedado a mi lado luego de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no sabía exactamente porque pero me ayudaba a entender mejor algunas cosas. Cuando nos detuvimos a descansar me arrojó un pan con carne adentro, parecía extraño así que lo olfatee.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

-Comida, tienes que comer algo.- No discutí y me dispuse a probar la comida haciendo una mueca.

-Sabe horrible.

-No sabe tan mal, una vez que te acostumbras al sabor de un Hot Dog es aceptable.- A pesar de lo mal que sabía estaba hambriento, en menos de un minuto terminé aquel bocadillo desagradable y estaba tratando de no saborearlo cuando un ruido atrajo mi atención, igual que en el lugar que estuve encerrado se escucharon varios gritos, se oía como unas personas perseguían a otras, era un buen revuelo.

-Parece que los oficiales se ha movilizado desde el último robo de carga de anoche.

-¿A dónde los llevan?

-Seguramente al mismo lugar del que escapamos.

-Genial, igual tengo que volver.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El olor de la flor proviene de ese lugar, debo regresar.

-Oh… así que sigues hablando de _Kyungsoo._

-¿ _Kyungsoo_?

-Ese es el nombre de la flor, hasta donde sé, es un descendiente del espíritu de la flor lunar, es el último de su especie.

-Más razones para volver.

-Olvídalo, es imposible, ni siquiera yo he logrado acercarme tanto.

-Podemos meternos entre los prisioneros de hoy y colarnos.

-Ni de broma, no pienso volver a ese lugar.

-Bueno, entonces adiós.- Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los oficiales, hacer que me atraparan no debía ser un gran problema. Me daba pena el que Chen no hubiera querido venir, pero mi destino estaba más allá de esta asquerosa ciudad, y si Kyungsoo era la llave para llegar al paraíso, entonces yo lo recuperaría.

Chanyeol

Vi a Rosé caminar por las afueras de la ciudad, genial, era ahora o nunca, debía agradecerle por la comida que me había dado hace rato. Me recargué sobre una columna un poco más delante de ella con una pose "cool" intentando parecer un tipo agradable, pero fue un completo fracaso ya que ella solo me dio una mirada de rechazo y siguió caminando, bueno, primer intento fallido.

-¡Oye! Eh… hola.- No tuve de otra más que ser directo y saludarla, de lo contrario era posible que ella nunca me dirigiera la palabra.

-¿Qué quieres?- Ella no se detuvo para hablarme, seguramente pensaba que era una especie de acosador o ladrón.

-Yo… eh… ¡Sólo quería darte gracias por las salchichas que… que le diste a mi perro!

-¿Tu perro? Oh, ¿Ese perro negro es tuyo?- reí nervioso asintiendo.

-Así es, ¡Ese es mi perro!

-Ya veo ¿y cómo se llama?

-¡Se llama Chanyeol!

-¿Chanyeol? Que nombre tan curioso, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ya te dije que me llamo Chanyeol.

-No el nombre de tu perro… el tuyo.- ¡Demonios! Lo olvidé completamente, hablar con ella se había vuelto de repente más fácil y bajé la guardia.

-Ah… es que… yo también me llamo Chanyeol, le puse el mismo nombre a mi perro.

-Mh… tú sí que eres extraño.- En ese momento volvió a reír, creo que sí la había convencido.- Mi nombre es Rosé, mucho gusto.

Vaya lio en el que casi me había metido en ese momento, por suerte ella era aún joven e inocente así que fue fácil hacerla creer la igualdad de nombres. Luego de acompañarla a su casa me despedí, posiblemente la visitaría con más frecuencia, estaba agradecido por su amabilidad. Esa tarde no había mucho que hacer así que simplemente me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, supongo que a buscar comida, cuando no tienes hogar ni conoces a nadie tampoco es que haya mucho que hacer.

Iba distraído mientras caminaba por un callejón viendo las ventanas o las cajas que estaban tiradas por ahí, el cielo estaba bastante despejado hoy…

-¡Ey!- De inmediato sentí como choqué contra alguien, no era nada nuevo golpearme contra la gente ya que yo era muy alto y me distraía con cualquier cosa, llevé mi mano a mi pecho sobándome antes de ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí dejándome boquiabierto, con los ojos abiertos como platos y respirando con dificultad.

-Tú… tú también eres un lobo.- pude pronunciar finalmente cuando analicé al muchacho de baja estatura con cabellos cobrizos que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Quítate.- Su voz era fría y cortante, me empujó ligeramente de lado para pasar, iba a llamar su atención cuando escuché unos ladridos a la distancia, un perro gris nos ladraba y gruñía, detrás de él un hombre casi tan alto como yo, borracho, se acercaba a él.

-Minseok… ¿qué haces? Son solo unos críos si…- por un momento nos miró como si nos estuviera analizando y de repente abrió grande los ojos y sacó una escopeta apuntando hacia nosotros.- ¡No se muevan malditas bestias!

Quien sea que fuera el hombre sabía perfectamente quienes éramos, o bueno, en este caso lo que éramos, el lobo que estaba junto a mi simplemente saltó varias veces escalando las paredes y desapareciendo de su vista, yo me quedé petrificado en mi lugar temblando de miedo, mis piernas no me respondían, el hombre se me fue acercando cada vez más sin dejar de apuntarme con su arma y de un momento a otro del tejado el lobo cobrizo cayó y rasgó la mano del hombre haciéndolo tirar su arma.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete!- sus gritos me hicieron entrar en razón y lo miré más que avergonzado.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡S-solo estaba preparándome!- Mis piernas reaccionaron y con ágiles brincos trepé hasta el techo del edificio y salí corriendo del lugar con el contrario pisándome los talones. Corrimos un rato hasta que quedamos por los límites de la ciudad y estuvimos solos, me atreví a hablarle mirándolo algo avergonzado.- O-oye, muchas gracias por lo de hace rato.

-No tienes que agradecerme.

-Mi nombre es Chanyeol ¿quién eres tú?

-Baekhyun…

-¡Muchas gracias Baekhyun! ¡Oye! Ya que ambos somos lobos y tú sabes… estaba pensando, ya sabes que quizá podríamos ser compañeros…

-Yo no tengo compañeros, piérdete.- La voz del contrario era bastante firme y seria, supongo que no tenía sentido molestarlo o insistirle, me detuve y lo vi alejarse antes de también alejarme y desaparecer lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Kai

Me encontraba esperando sentado en un auto a que los oficiales nos trasladaran a la prisión del laboratorio, un grupo más de prisioneros se adentraban junto a nosotros y el último de ellos era Chen que venía con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre y que no dudó en sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Sabes? En realidad era cierto cuando te dije que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además, ahora somos compañeros ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón.- Dejé que de mis labios se asomara una pequeña sonrisa mientras volvía a mirar a mis pies, hacía mucho tiempo que no podía realmente llamar a alguien "compañero"

Cuando llegamos a la prisión nos llevaron a celdas por grupos, nos quedamos a dormir un rato junto a todos los demás prisioneros en lo que los oficiales bajaban la guardia por las horas.

-¿Ya es hora?

-Es hora.- Musité poniéndome de pie y acercándome a los barrotes, planeaba abrirlos de la misma manera en que me había liberado la primera vez, pero la tos de Chen me sacó de mis pensamientos y me hizo voltear a verle, apenas captó mi atención sacó de su collar una llave escondida sonriendo como idiota.

Chanyeol

Cuando me separé de Baekhyun me dirigí a ver a Rosé de nuevo a su casa, era agradable poder verla aunque fuera a la distancia, era una niña agradable y amistosa. Estaba en su cocina con un ave en su hombro, era una especie de águila, en seguida vi al ave tomar algo en su pico y salir volando fuera de la casa, me preocupé inmediatamente por ver la cara de sorpresa de Rosé, seguramente el ave quería escapar, no, no permitiría que perdiera algo tan valioso así que corrí hacía donde estaba el ave parada en el campo y con mis colmillos la atrapé para evitar que se alejara.

Rosé de inmediato se acercó corriendo y como humano tomé al ave con mis manos y se la entregué.

-Aquí está tu ave, ¡la he atrapado para que no escape!- contemplé por un momento al animal que no se movía ni hacía el menor sonido.- Oye… amiguito, despierta…

-Está muerto…- Ella se mantenía inexpresiva contemplando el ave, probablemente me culpaba, me odiaba, estaba seguro que había sido un idiota.

-Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención matarlo, te lo juro.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me puse de rodillas, sin poder evitarlo de un momento otro me transformé en mi verdadera forma y un triste aullido salió de mi hocico, sé que era estúpido en todos los sentidos lo que estaba haciendo pero me sentía tan triste que no podía evitarlo.

De la nada sentí una mano, bueno en realidad unos dientes clavados en mi espalda tirando de mi cuerpo para sacarme de ese lugar, solté un leve quejido y voltee para descubrir que se trataba de Baekhyun a quien que había conocido hace rato, no tenía por qué quejarme, dejé que me llevara donde vivía, parecían ser unas casas viejas y abandonadas. Cuando me soltó me hice bola en una esquina recargando mi espalda contra la pared.

-Nunca podré volver a verla ¿cierto?

-Eres demasiado dócil, no debería importarte algo así.

-¡No lo soy! Es verdad que no crecí como un lobo salvaje como tú, pero también se defenderme. Es solo que de pequeño una anciana me encontró y me crio.

-¿Te trato mal?

-Para nada, ella fue amable y yo siempre quise agradecérselo protegiéndola y acompañándola pero…

-¿Te abandonó?

-Murió…- luego de eso hubo silencio, el contrario no dijo nada más, solo pude percibir el olor del cigarrillo que se desprendía de sus labios, me preguntaba cómo podría alguien llegar a ser tan insensible.

 **Lay**

-Yixing, disculpe doctor, despierte por favor.- Alguien posó su mano sobre mi hombro moviéndolo ligeramente y abrí mis ojos para incorporarme.- Ya pasa de media noche doctor, debería ir a descansar, la situación está controlada y me puedo encargar de Kyungsoo por el resto de la noche.

-¿De verdad? Te lo agradecería mucho, hace tiempo que no me aseo como corresponde o que visito mi casa y…- Por un mínimo instante creí que ese día podría descansar, esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando de repente todas las luces se apagaron- ¡Kyungsoo!- corrí en dirección al laboratorio y entré a prisa, las máquinas que mantenían a la flor dentro de un contenedor de agua conectado por un tubo de aire en la garganta aún funcionaban perfectamente.- No te preocupes Kyungsoo, tus máquinas tienen un sistema de energía aparte y un apagón no podría afectarte.

-Te agradezco mucho las atenciones que tienes con él.- Una voz detrás me hizo girarme a ver como el hombre que me había acompañado caía desplomado en el suelo y otra figura más o menos de mi estatura caminaba hacía mi cubierto con una máscara.

-¿¡Quién es usted!?

-¿Sabes? Ya es tarde, todos tus compañeros están durmiendo, tú también deberías dormir…- Con mi mano intenté buscar el botón de pánico pero fue inútil, el miedo me tenía paralizado, el hombre se acercó a mi sin dejar de mirarme y lentamente se fue quitando la máscara hasta que pude notar un brillo en su ojo, todo se desvaneció y sin quererlo caí inconsciente contra el suelo, o eso supongo, solo pude escuchar una voz antes de perder completamente mi consciencia.

-Tanto tiempo Kyungsoo, sé que puedes sentirme. No te preocupes, ya estás despierto ¿no? Es hora de salir.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

 **Kai**

Chen y yo corrimos con rapidez cuando nos escapamos de la prisión y nos dirigimos a un lugar donde se habían escuchado cristales romper, íbamos por afuera del edificio cuando nos detuvo la presencia de una persona que estaba pasando un puente por el segundo piso, de inmediato frenamos nuestra carrera a la par que él se giraba a vernos, debido a una máscara que traía en su rostro no era posible ver sus expresiones.

-¿Ustedes son los lobos que lo han despertado?

-¿¡Quién eres tú!?- Por primera vez pude contemplar que en sus brazos sostenía a un hombre, lucía delgado y frágil, sus cabellos era rojos y permanecía dormido.

-Debo agradecerles por despertar a Kyungsoo, hacía mucho tiempo que estaba esperando este momento.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Estuve a punto de saltar e ir a atacarlo cuando vi como tomaba al caballero de las flores por el cuello con una sola mano y lo alzaba en el aire, de inmediato abrió sus ojos del cual pude apenas distinguir que caían lágrimas y mirando al cielo lanzó un agudo grito que me hizo encogerme en mi lugar temblando, me llevé las manos a los oídos rogando por acallar tal lamento.

Cuando Kyungsoo volvió a quedarse inconsciente en los brazos del hombre enmascarado intenté ponerme de pie para alcanzarlo, pero una nave llegó a su lado y desapareció detrás de una luz blanca.

-Maldita sea… ¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Nada ha cambiado, iremos por Kyungsoo.

-Imposible, ¿viste como lucía? Por su apariencia diría que es un noble.

-¿Un noble?

-Sí, son aquellas personas que tienen más poder que nadie en las ciudades que quedan, pertenecen a la aristocracia, no los conozco pero he oído cosas perversas de ellos, con tanto poder nadie los controla, no quiero meterme con esa clase de gente.

-No conozco a ninguna otra flor, Chen, debemos seguirlos.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción, además ahora somos fugitivos en esta ciudad.

-¿Cómo los encontramos?

-De la misma forma, con la nariz.

-Muy bien, escapemos por las alcantarillas.

-¿¡Qué!?

 **Chanyeol**

-¡Ya basta Chanyeol! ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de gritar así!- Pasó un minuto antes de que un lastimoso ruido dejara de sonar en mi cabeza y pudiera controlarme tratando de recobrar la respiración, me había puesto pálido al oírlo y Baekhyun también se veía alterado.

-¿Tú no escuchaste ese ruido? Parecía un grito, me sentí tan mal…

-Seguramente fue el ruido de una máquina, hay muchas por aquí.

-¿Por qué mientes? Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿no sentiste tristeza al escucharlo?

Él no quiso discutirme más, lo noté al verlo quedarse callado con los brazos cruzados, por el olfato ambos sentimos como alguien se aproximaba a nosotros y el peli cobrizo se dirigió a la puerta para ver a un canalla humano enfrente de esta.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Baekhyun… quería decirte que ya nadie vendrá esta noche para el asalto, nos tienen rodeados, nos iremos de la ciudad.

-¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

-Solo vine a avisarte… además, quería aclararte que tú nunca fuiste uno de nosotros, anoche dejaste atrás a Ryeowook para que lo mataran, no sé qué clase de persona eres.

-¿Por qué estás con ellos? No son como nosotros…- Mencioné una vez que el contrario cerró la puerta dejando que el humano se fuera.

-No te incumbe.

-De verdad… No te entiendo, eres demasiado frío, dices que todo te da igual y por eso estás solo, ¿no entiendes qué es trabajar en equipo? ¿Lo haces solo por qué eres más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos?

-Cállate, toda tu vida has sido un perro de casa, no entiendes lo que es vivir allá afuera, no podrías sobrevivir tú solo, así que ¡no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!

-Solo decía que no tenías que ser de esa manera con todos.

-Ya cállate mocoso, si crees que es tan fácil ser dócil como tú, entonces lárgate, vete de aquí.- Sentí como me arrojó su comida en la espalda y suspiré poniéndome de pie, quizá me había pasado, pero estaba harto de ver su comportamiento. Estaba a punto de salir cuando empujé la puerta y me volteé a verlo.

-¿Seguro de qué estarás bien si te dejo solo?- Por un breve instante vi su expresión de sorpresa y luego una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento, es mi culpa. Nunca debí haberme involucrado contigo.- Estúpido, me volví a girar y salí de ese lugar azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

 **Suho**

-Ey… Lay, ya has despertado…

-¿Suho? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ayudé a Lay a incorporarse y sentarse con cuidado en la cama.

-Solo vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, dijeron que el exceso de trabajo y la falta de descanso te pusieron en esta situación.

-Lo lamento, sabes que no puedo evitarlo…

-Ya basta, no digas más, toma, te traje un regalo.- De mi abrigo saqué una caja blanca con un listón y se la entregué, el contrario la recibió y la abrió mirándola con una leve mueca.

-Tus gustos siguen siendo los peores, Junmyeon.- Vale, fue bueno mientras duró, además, en mi defensa no estaba tan mal, era una mascada de muchos colores, sobre todo amarillo.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? Llevaba tiempo que no te veía tan relajado en una cama.

-Cállate, sabes que me da pena que me veas así, sin arreglarme.

-Igual luces lindo, ¿sabes? Nunca te había visto enfermarte.

-Es verdad, de pequeño decían que tenía sangre de acero porque nunca me enfermaba, además solo ha sido por falta de descanso.

-Hablando del trabajo, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te mencioné de los lobos?

-Sí, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Fui a hablar con Sehun, y aunque estaba algo borracho mencionó un libro acerca de la creación de los hombres gracias a los lobos, lo llamó el _libro de la luna_ ¿lo conoces?

-Sí, es un libro bizarro que prohibieron hace mucho tiempo, ya no lo encontrarías. Además, son puros cuentos de hadas.

-Lo que me interesa es lo que dice acerca del fin del mundo, la extinción de la humanidad y el renacimiento de la vida…

-La luna roja va a caer…

-¿Cómo dices?- Vi a Lay mover sus labios pero no pude distinguir sus palabras.

-No es nada, ya deberías irte, trataré de descansar un rato, me siento exhausto.

-Oh, de acuerdo, entonces te dejo.- Me puse mi sombrero y caminé unos pasos hacía la puerta.- Por cierto Lay, llámame cuando salgas de aquí, vendré a recogerte y además te invitaré una cena por nuestro aniversario.

-¿Cómo dices? Estamos en octubre y nuestra boda fue en julio, además ya no estamos…

Negué con el dedo chasqueando tres veces la lengua para interrumpirlo.

-Me refiero a nuestro aniversario de divorciados, nos vemos…

 **Chanyeol**

Ver a las aves largarse de los contenedores de basura fue lo único positivo que me había pasado en esa mañana, Baekhyun me había echado la noche pasada diciendo que yo no sería capaz de sobrevivir solo, por favor, puedo estar solo, no necesito que alguien como él me aloje. Comencé a comer lo que había entre la basura cuando el ruido de la alcantarilla abriéndose llamó mi atención, de ahí salió un muchacho de cabellos castaños dejándome paralizado.

-Oh, rayos, me he equivocado de lugar.- Se me quedó viendo y saludó animado- ¡Hola Pequeño!

-Creo que tu nariz no es tanto de fiar.- Esta vez salió un muchacho moreno de cabellos blancos a su lado.

-¡Después de pasar toda la noche en las alcantarillas es lógico que no distinga los olores!

-No puede ser… ¿Ustedes también son lobos?- Me quede mirándolos cuando el de cabellos blancos volteo su rostro a otro lado, mucho más serio, seguí su mirada y me sorprendí al ver a Rosé ahí parada.- ¡Rosé! No te asustes por favor… yo solo quería disculparme, no era mi intención matar a tu ave…

-¡Papá! ¡El lobo! ¡El lobo está aquí!- Me congelé al oírla gritar de esa manera.

-Vamos ¡Es hora de irnos!- El castaño gritó y yo por instinto comencé a seguirlos hasta un callejón sin salida, de hecho para cuando llegué ahí ellos ya habían desaparecido y Rosé llegó justo detrás un instante después de que me había transformado en humano.

-Rosé… ¿por qué? ¿me tienes miedo?- Traté de tomar su brazo y me gritó exigiendo que me alejara de ella.

-¿Qué haces cachorro? Por aquí.

El muchacho castaño se asomó de una especie de alcantarilla que estaba en la pared, por un momento dudé en seguirlo pero al final no tenía más opción así que me adentré al oscuro lugar y bajamos por una escalera, comencé a seguirlos, todos llevábamos cierta prisa.

-Vaya, eso realmente estuvo cerca.- El muchacho de cabellos castaños dejó salir un suspiro para luego reír.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde van?

-Al paraíso.- Mencionó ahora el de cabellos blancos.

-¿Al paraíso?

-¡Claro! Planeamos salir de la ciudad pequeño… ¿Qué rayos? Te veías más pequeño como cachorro ¡pero eres más alto que yo! ¡Eres un gigante!

-Mi nombre no es gigante.- Miré mal al castaño.- Me llamó Chanyeol.

-Oh, pues mucho gusto, yo soy Jongdae y él es Jongin, a mí me puedes llamar Chen y a él…-Disminuyó el volumen de su voz como pidiéndole permiso al contrario.

-Dime Kai.

-Oigan…- traté de llamar la atención de los mayores y suspiré sin creerme lo que iba a decir.- Si vamos a salir de la ciudad, ¿podemos ir por Baekhyun?

-¿Baekhyun? ¿Quién es ese?

-¿El peli cobrizo de la cicatriz en el pecho?

-¡Exacto!- Era bueno saber que no era el único que lo conocía.

-Ah… por mí no hay problema, ¿pero dónde está?- Dijo Chen que parecía ser que no tenía idea de quien era.

-Yo… no lo sé, nos separamos anoche.

-El problema es que estamos escapando, no podemos darnos el lujo de volver a la ciudad, lo siento amiguito.

-Entiendo…- Suspiré mientras caminaba detrás de él, nos detuvimos cuando vimos a Kai analizar un rastro de sangre. ¿Acaso…?

 **Baekhyun**

Para mi sorpresa esa mañana oficiales habían encontrado en mi escondite, de hecho estaban esperando a que yo saliera para poder tenderme una emboscada, pero tres personas no eran suficientes para detenerme, los herí y brinqué hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el jefe de los tres junto al canalla que me había repudiado la noche pasada.

-¿Me vendiste?- Coloqué una daga en su cuello mirándolo molesto.

-Te dije que no eras de los nuestros, además, nos tienen atrapados a todos, nadie pudo salir de la ciudad, entregarte era la única manera.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas? ¡Levanta las manos!

Estaba molesto pero la verdad es que no esperaba más de los humanos, los hombres que había dejado medio inconscientes comenzaron a moverse y tomar sus armas para dispararme, lo que significaba que por desgracia no tenía tiempo que perder con el canalla, salí corriendo, subí por un tejado y me fui lejos de ese lugar, mientras cruzaba por un arco un perro gris con un collar negro se atravesó en mi camino, de cierta forma me parecía conocido.

-Interesante…- Dolería pero era la mejor manera, me lancé contra él sintiendo como clavaba sus colmillos en mi hombro, en ese momento ambos caímos desde la columna sobre un montón de cajas de víveres, aproveché la distracción para convertirme en un lobo y salir corriendo de ahí sin llamar mucha atención de los oficiales, solo era un canino escapando de todo ese desastre a sus ojos.

Luego de haber escapado me fui a una casa abandonada, no la última en que había estado anoche, era parecida pero se encontraba más cerca de los límites de la ciudad, estaba descansando cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, entonces entró un muchacho de cabellos castaños, me sorprendí al ver al lobo blanco en su forma humana y detrás de ellos… Chanyeol.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?

-Pude oler el rastro de tu sangre desde la ciudad hasta este punto.- Mencionó el lobo blanco con indiferencia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Has venido a hacerla de enfermera? Me tomará un rato curarme pero no necesito tu ayuda.- Me puse de pie justo enfrente y enarqué la ceja.- Además ¿has decidido lucir cómo humano? ¿Dónde quedó tu orgullo como lobo?

-Nada ha cambiado.

-Baekhyun… Ven con nosotros, nos iremos de la ciudad, vamos al paraíso.- Nos interrumpió Chanyeol poniéndose entre el contrario y yo.

-¿Al paraíso? No me digas.

-Haz lo que quieras pero decídete ya, estamos rodeados por decenas de oficiales que nos buscan a todos.- Enarqué la ceja mirando al peli blanco cuando dijo eso, una luz se prendió iluminando el cuarto por la ventana.

-No tenemos tiempo, salten sobre los tubos de oxígeno y corran en línea recta, nos llevaran a la salida.

Todos nos pusimos en posición, cuando empezaron a disparar salimos con rapidez del edificio sobre los tubos y comenzamos a correr hacía las afueras de la ciudad, Chanyeol iba justo detrás mío cuando una bala rozó sus pies y resbaló, con rapidez me acerqué a él para ayudarlo mordiendo su hombro y levantándolo, en ese momento había sentido culpa, ya que yo no había abandonado a Ryeowook, también había resbalado y cuando intenté ayudarlo tuve que morder su hombro para subirlo, la impresión fue tal que se soltó y cayó.

-¡Baekhyun! ¿¡Vendrás con nosotros!?- El crío logró sacarme de mis pensamientos y me hizo suspirar antes de ponernos nuevamente en marcha corriendo.

Mientras corrimos yo me separé por un momento del grupo, brinqué hacía otro tubo para llamar la atención de los oficiales, así evitaría poner en riesgo a los demás. Todos seguimos corriendo aunque escuchaba a Chanyeol gritar mi nombre, los vi desaparecer y yo tuve que adentrarme en un túnel oscuro, esperaba que hubiera una salida al final. Para mi suerte así fue, los demás me esperaban parados sobre el último muro que rodeaba la ciudad, miré al peli blanco que asentía y bufé antes de hacer lo mismo y seguirlos hasta lo alto luego de dar un par de brincos. Al llegar al final del camino el peli blanco saltó primero, seguido entonces del castaño.

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo, necesito prepararme.

-¡Sólo salta!- dije dándole una patada a Chanyeol para que cayera por donde estaban los demás.

Me quedé quieto contemplando el lugar, más allá de la ciudad no había nada, solo era un desierto, la sabía bien. Lo pensé por un momento sintiendo ya disparos por mis pies, bueno, era ahora o nunca. Salté para alcanzar a los demás y todos nos pusimos en marcha corriendo fuera de la ciudad.

Ya a unos kilómetros de distancia me volteé a ver el lugar y suspiré molesto.

-No es que me gusten las aventuras o los viajes, tampoco necesito compañeros, simplemente ya me había cansado de esta ciudad.- Me dije a mi mismo antes de convertirme en lobo y correr detrás de los otros tres hacía un terreno desconocido.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Permítanme aclarar los detalles de estos cuatro seres en este momento; cuatro lobos han escapado de la ciudad en persecución del caballero de las flores que fue secuestrado por un ser desconocido. Cuando salieron, comenzaron a dejar sus pisadas en la nieve, huellas mezcladas de cuatro lobos, el lobo de pelaje blanco es conocido como Kim Jongin, alias Kai, es el mayor de los cuatro con 25 años y también el más fuerte, sus ojos son negros con pupilas amarillas que reflejan la luna, cuando se convierte en humano mide 1.82, su piel se vuelve morena y sus cabellos blancos. Detrás de él normalmente siempre se encuentra Kim Jongdae, alias Chen, con 22 años, su pelaje es completamente castaño con un tono blanco del hocico hacia abajo, cuando se transforma en ser humano mide cerca de 1.77, su piel se vuelve blanca y su cabello conserva el castaño de su pelaje, siempre trae puesto el collar negro que le queda muy grande como humano y se le ajusta como lobo. Después está el tercero cuyo nombre es Byun Baekhyun, de la misma edad que el castaño, es un lobo de pelaje completamente cobrizo y salvaje, en su pecho se dibuja una cicatriz en forma de X y cuando adquiere su forma humana apenas y mide 1.73 quedándose de baja estatura al lado de los otros, su tez es pálida y sus cabellos cobrizos como su pelaje. Finalmente aparece el cachorro de Park Chanyeol, en realidad no es un cachorro pero lo tratan así por ser el menor de la manada con 18 años, su pelaje es negro, cuando adquiere su forma humana mide 1.85, conserva solamente el negro en su cabello mientras que su tez se vuelve pálida.

Los cuatro han salido de la ciudad que conocían siguiendo al mayor de todos en un viaje en búsqueda del paraíso, durante sus primeros días atravesaron largos campos de nieve espesa, llegaron hasta zonas desérticas donde la arena los cubrió entre sus tormentas y subieron hasta las montañas donde en las noches los azotaban fuertes olas de nieve y en las tardes podían ver la zona rocosa completamente seca.

-Ug… tengo tanta hambre.

-Sí… me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaremos sin comer.

-Ustedes dos ya cállense.- Baekhyun normalmente pretendía estar bien y sin ningún problema, pero Chanyeol y Chen sabían perfectamente lo que se escondía el peli cobrizo.

-La tormenta pronto pasará y podremos correr bajo la luz de la luna, así nos alimentaremos de su luz, una vez corrí sin parar y sin comer bajo la luna durante un mes.

-¿¡Un mes!?- Claro que al que menos le gustaba oír decir eso de parte de Kai era a Chen que estaba acostumbrado a comer hamburguesas y todo tipo de chatarras en la ciudad, cuatro días ya habían sido demasiado para su estómago y no sabía cuánto más aguantaría.- Esperen, ¿huelen eso?- Justo cuando la tormenta había parado un exquisito aroma se hizo presente en la nariz del castaño que de inmediato salió corriendo fuera de la cueva en la que estaban resguardados.

Todos lo siguieron curiosos de ver de qué se trataba y no tardaron mucho antes de llegar a una zona seca en la cual yacía muerto un ciervo sobre un montón de piedras.

-¿De dónde habrá venido?

-Eso que importa, buen provecho.

Todos los lobos estaban muertos de hambre y de inmediato tres de ellos atacaron a mordidas a la presa mientras otro solo los contemplaba disgustado, por supuesto el menor de ellos se percató de eso.

-¿Baekhyun? ¿No vas a comer nada? Está bastante bueno y aún falta mucho camino por recorrer.

-¿Mucho camino hacia dónde? Sinceramente, ¿saben a dónde nos dirigimos? Llevamos días corriendo sin descanso siguiendo a este loco que realmente cree que el paraíso existe, ¿están ciegos? Solo los está engañando.

-Pero Baekhyun…

-Entonces vete.- Kai ya estaba hartándose de la actitud del cobrizo.- Haz lo que gustes, pero tus reglas no funcionan aquí.

-Bien, eso haré, igual no los necesito.

El lobo cobrizo se dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar, obviamente Chanyeol se puso de pie de inmediato gritándole para que se detuviera y regresara, pero el contrario simplemente lo ignoró.

-Déjalo irse, de todas formas no lo necesitamos.- Chen lo miraba sin importancia.

-Yo sé que es alguien difícil… pero a mí me agrada, me gusta estar con él y siento que no quiere estar solo… Lo lamento chicos, iré a hablar con él para que regrese.

Para Chen era fácil decir que no le importaba lo que Baekhyun hiciera con su vida, pero no lo era para Chanyeol que de inmediato fue corriendo detrás del lobo negro.

-¡Baekhyun! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas tú solo? Regresa con el grupo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir detrás de Kai? Ni siquiera sabe lo que hace, pero aun así te mantienes justo detrás de él, olfateándole la cola.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Tú sabes que te necesito, así que regresa por favor.- Chanyeol hizo un vano esfuerzo por agarrar su brazo y sostenerlo para que se detuviera, pero Baekhyun que es más ágil y brusco le exigió que se detuviera y lo empujó con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder con brusquedad cayendo luego en el suelo.

-Yo… ¡Solo deja de seguirme!

Las groserías del mayor, sus actos bruscos y su manera de rechazar al menor de todos no fueron suficientes para que este dejara de insistirle, al perder de vista al mayor que se había ido corriendo y se había ocultado en algún edificio abandonado del lugar al que habían llegado el menor comenzó a gritar su nombre en su búsqueda, mejor dicho, comenzó a aullar, iba de un lado a otro desesperado por encontrar al mayor que realmente era ajeno a todo lo que rodeaba el lugar en que estaban.

Por otro lado Baekhyun se mantenía oculto, no quería ver al contrario porque probablemente cedería ante él, de hecho estuvo a punto de volver a ocultarse luego de mirarlo desde la distancia cuando un extraño brillo captó la atención de sus ojos, a una distancia bastante cercana se pudo percatar de un ligero movimiento, observó fijo el lugar y al notar un arma asomándose debajo de los escombros de inmediato reaccionó, el arma apuntaba a Chanyeol, el mayor solo dio un salto para salir de donde estaba corriendo hacía el cachorro que aullaba sobre un montón de escombros, brincó hacía él para sacarlo de ahí cuando se escuchó un sordo disparo.

 **Lay**

Es un lindo lugar.- Miré a mi alrededor, era un lugar espacioso, las mesas eran grandes y redondas, se veía un poco caro, supongo que las personas que tienen hoy en día un empleo decente pueden darse esta clase de lujos.

-Te dije que te invitaría a cenar, además te has arreglado muy bien.

-Conociéndote supuse que escogerías un lugar así, no quería verme mal.- desvíe la mirada hacía mi vino antes de darle un sorbo para aclararme la garganta, Junmyeon siempre era así, elegía cosas caras y lindas para él, me aludía por un traje negro con un moño y pañuelo en el bolsillo, pero él lucía tan atractivo como siempre en ese estúpido traje gris con su corbata azul y una flor en su bolsillo ¿iba a casarse o algo? Exagerado.

-¿Sabes? Estuve persiguiendo a una banda de chicos que salieron de la ciudad, el tipo ese que te conté, Sehun, estuvo a punto de dispararle a uno de los más buscados, ni siquiera tiene licencia o permiso, pero insistió varias veces en que se trataba de un lobo.- Lo interrumpí abruptamente bajando la copa y aclarándome la garganta.

-Ya basta Junmyeon, no quiero oír más de esa ridícula historia.

-Pero Lay, puede que en verdad estemos hechizados, los perros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, este hombre tenía unas marcas en su mano, perecía una herida de garras hecha recientemente y sinceramente no creo que lo haya lastimado su perro.

-Basta, no escucharé una palabra más sobre ese tema, lo que me recuerda, iba a pedirte de favor que regaras las plantas de mi casa.- Extendí mi mano y sobre la ajena le coloqué la llave de mi departamento.

-¿Qué riegue tus plantas dices?

-Sí, he decidido irme de viaje, yo… me tomaré unas vacaciones y saldré de la ciudad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no te sentías mejor?

-Justamente por eso me voy, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué colapsé ese día en el laboratorio y ahora me han dicho que debería tomarme unas vacaciones.- Ya no tenía más explicaciones que dar, así que me puse de pie acercándome al contrario que se mantenía boquiabierto por la sorpresa, me incliné con delicadeza sobre su cuerpo y posé mis labios sobre los suyos en un cálido beso. – Adiós Suho…

Me separé de su rostro y tomé mis cosas saliendo inmediatamente del lugar, detrás de mí escuché a mi ex marido gritar mi nombre pidiendo que esperara, pero ya no iba a dar más explicaciones, me subí a un taxi lo más rápido que pude y me marché de ese lugar, quizá para siempre.

 **Chanyeol**

-¡Baekhyun! Espera, ten cuidado, deja que te ayude…

-¡Déjame!- El mayor iba cojeando mientras caminábamos lo más rápido que le era posible, al parecer una especie de máquina de guerra, un robot armado para ser específicos se había activado, dicho robot estuvo a punto de asesinarme cuando apuntaba hacía mí, pero Baekhyun había aparecido de la nada y me había empujado interponiéndose en el camino de la bala. Como resultado ahora estaba malherido de la pierna, el robot salió y ahora nos persigue.

Sinceramente no quería discutirle nada en este preciso instante así que solo lo seguí de cerca asegurándome de que no saliera más lastimado de lo que ya estaba, eso era lo que intentaba pero también fue en vano, mientras caminábamos por un puente llegamos al límite de éste y vimos como debajo había únicamente escombros.

-¡Salta!- ¿Estaba loco, verdad? Ni de broma, soy un cachorro, he vivido menos que estos tontos y me piden que salte estas alturas. Por otro lado se escuchó un estruendo y cuando miré detrás de nosotros ya se encontraba el robot apuntándonos.

-¡No puedo!

-¡No hay tiempo!- Sentí su mano tomar la mía y tirar de mí, en cuestión de segundos estábamos aterrizando sobre un par de escombros, sin soltarme me llevó a esconderme detrás de unos muros caídos. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, su respiración se le notaba cansada pero estaba atento a lo que pasaba sobre el puente donde estaba el robot. Por un instante me desconcentré y bajé mi mirada a nuestras manos, aún me sostenía firme, era mucho más cálida de lo que esperaba, como lobos es lógico que seamos de sangre caliente, nuestra sangre nos permite mantener el calor en las bajas temperaturas, pero Baekhyun era tan frío con los demás que por un momento llegué a pensar que su tacto también lo sería y resultó ser todo lo contrario.

-Se ha ido, pero encontrará una manera de bajar hasta aquí, debemos movernos.

-S-sí, tienes razón.- Apenas y pude contestar recobrando la consciencia que quien sabe dónde había estado vagando.

El mayor notó mi distracción y miró hacia abajo donde aún se mantenía mi mirada, en nuestras manos tomadas una de la otra. Como acto de reflejo de inmediato se soltó y comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos por la herida sin decir nada más.

 **Kai**

-¿Por qué no simplemente nos vamos? Ya hemos comido y la luna ya casi está en su punto más alto.- Chen era impaciente, aún no se había acostumbrado a la compañía de los otros dos críos y era fácil para él decir eso.

-Solo esperemos un rato más.

-¿Sabes? Podemos continuar sin ellos, después de todo solo nos encontramos de pura casualidad mientras abandonábamos la ciudad y estábamos bien nosotros dos al principio.

-De la misma forma que te encontré a ti.- Noté que el contrario fruncía el ceño como reacción a mi comentario.

-Pero ese Baekhyun me da un mal presentimiento…

-Sus razones debe tener para ser así, solo se oculta para no ser dañado.

-¿Qué sucede hoy contigo? A veces hablas como si lo hubieras visto todo, ¿qué has vivido en tu pasado?

¿Mi pasado? No tenía nada que ver, a veces miraba la luna, y en mi mente la veía volverse roja, veía flores blancas abrirse bajo esta y veía una figura delgada de espaldas estirando su mano como quisiera tocar la luna, después de eso solo veía todo arder, eso es todo lo que veía.

-Nada, nada en particular.- Me puse de pie y dejé salir un suspiro mientras me sacudía la nieve.- Vámonos, si regresan seguramente nos alcanzaran más adelante.

Conforme caminaba todas esas imágenes volvieron a mi mente, es como si me advirtieran acerca de algo, sentí algo distinto debajo de mi pie y me agaché sacudiendo un poco de nieve que cubría el metal que había pisado. "ZONA DE PELIGRO" Bueno, supongo que esa era la señal.

-¿Crees que esta haya sido una zona militar?- me puse de pie volteando a ver los escombros de la zona que dejábamos atrás.

-Regresemos.

-¿¡Qué!?

 **Chanyeol**

Cuando aterrizamos comenzamos a movernos lo más rápido posible pero para nuestra sorpresa el robot había bajado antes de lo esperado, llevábamos ya un par de kilómetros corriendo, si nos alejábamos de la zona militarizada quizá nos dejaría de seguir, bueno eso fue lo que Baekhyun y yo planeamos con el poco tiempo que tuvimos para tomar un respiro. Ambos corríamos lo más que nos era posible, yo con algo de moderación pues no planeaba dejar al mayor atrás.

Llegamos a un puente de hielo que unía un barranco, nos apresuramos a pasar sobre él, sin embargo miré de reojo al robot que estaba detrás de nosotros, se había parado, me paralicé al ver como hundía dos partes de su maquinaria en la nieve y preparaba su cañón.

-¡Baekhyun!- Como él me salvó quise salvarlo, pero no fue posible, en menos de un segundo el disparo cayó en el puente y este se destrozó enviándonos a las profundidades de aquel lugar.

Por fortuna la caída había sido ablandada por la misma nieve, así que ni siquiera caí inconsciente, pero el peli negro sí, me preocupé apenas lo vi y cuando me acerqué pude notar que estaba bien, respiraba normal y su pulso también parecía regular, no tenía nada aparte de unos raspones, debió ser el cansancio de correr tanto con la pierna lastimada.

Llevé mi mirada a su herida y suspiré, era imposible no sentir culpa al verlo así, de manera tímida me acerqué un poco más a su cuerpo y tomé su pierna entre mis manos, no sabía que otra cosa hacer, comencé a lamer con cuidado su herida, probablemente se infectaría si no la trataba de alguna manera, como lobos esta es una manera de apoyarnos cuando estamos heridos.

-Pero que… ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame!- Claro que no hubiera estado mal fijarse un poquito en si despertaba o no.

-Lo siento… solo estaba tratando de ayudarte…- Para ese momento no me había percatado de que mi cara estaba completamente roja.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Parece que hemos caído del puente pero la nieve ablandó el golpe, por el momento estamos a salvo.- El contrario solo bufó y me dio la espalda acostándose, de esa manera pude contemplar un poco mejor su cuerpo ya que tenía el pecho y parte de la espalda descubierta.- Vaya… tienes cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y la de tu pecho… ¡Es genial!

-Ya deja de molestarme crío, de todas formas todo esto sucedió por tu culpa, si me hubieras dejado de seguir cuando te lo dije no habría aparecido esa máquina.

-Pero aun así me salvaste…

-¿Qué clase de creatura sería si simplemente te hubiera dejado morir ahí?

-¡Yo sé que tú nunca harías algo así! Quizá Chen y Kai no lo noten pero sé que eres un gran lobo, te preocupas por mí.

-No es así, simplemente te salvé porque si no probablemente hubiera cargado con la culpa.

Estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando un fuerte ruido se hizo presente en el lugar, de las piedras venía bajando el robot que se sujetaba a la mismas con fuerza y agilidad.

-¡Demonios!

-Baekhyun, tu vete, yo lo distraeré.

-Pero Chanyeol…

-Ten un poco de confianza en mí.- Le sonreí con amplitud y comencé a correr lejos de él para llamar la atención de la máquina que apenas me vio comenzó a disparar en mi dirección, corrí varios metros hasta rodearlo y salir por el lado contrario, así podría alejarlo del mayor. Pero para mi sorpresa los disparos cesaron y la máquina se encontró apuntando hacía el cobrizo que aún no recuperaba sus energías para moverse.

-¡No!...

Fui interrumpido por un aullido que provino de las alturas y al alzar la mirada pude ver a Kai como un lobo, me impresionó verlo ahí, se veía demasiado impotente, la luna se podía apreciar detrás de su cuerpo, cualquiera le hubiera temido en el lugar del robot, pero claro, una máquina no tenía esa clase de sensaciones.

Solo pude observar como el lobo comenzaba a correr y saltar de piedra en piedra bajando hasta atacar la cámara frontal del robot, al captar su atención Chen apareció a mi lado y me llevó con él. Intenté reclamarle pero me acalló, sabíamos que si gritaba probablemente atraeríamos la atención del robot. Cuando me dejó arriba inmediatamente bajó y vi como captaba la atención de Baekhyun para que subiera a donde estaba, me mordí los labios al ver el esfuerzo que este hacía solo por saltar y escalar hasta donde estábamos.

Cuando ambos llegaron el peli negro se sentó en la nieve a descansar tras todo lo que habíamos pasado, preferí no molestarlo en ese instante así que mejor me asomé por el borde y logré vislumbrar el pelaje blanco de Kai que corría alrededor de la máquina, de repente tomó un trozo de hielo y lo dirigió contra el arma de la máquina, lo enterró y pudimos apreciar como explotaba, el lobo se alejó de él y corrió nuevamente alrededor siendo perseguido por las ruidosas balas, en un ágil movimiento comenzó a subir las rocas para salir de ahí sin ser alcanzado, quedó en el suelo sobre la nieve un poco más lejos de nosotros, estaba seguro que el robot volvería a subir para alcanzarlo, pero en tan solo un instante un fuerte ruido se escuchó a la distancia, al girarme para ver pude notar como una avalancha de nieve se dirigía hacia el robot y en menos de un segundo lo hundió y lo hizo desaparecer de nuestra vista, por fin se había terminado.

Luego de esperar un rato finalmente pudimos ver a Kai acercarse a nosotros y corrí para agradecerle inclinándome frente a él.

-¡Muchas gracias! Realmente nos han salvado esta vez.

-¿Por qué se molestaron en venir? Y no me digas que porque somos amigos.- Baekhyun no dejó que Kai me contestara y le habló directamente.

-Simplemente fue un instinto.

-¿Un instinto eh?- Solo sonrió en respuesta a lo que este había dicho y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar en la dirección que debíamos seguir. Más que contento me acerqué corriendo a él y tomé su brazo haciendo que lo posara sobre mi cintura para que se recargara y tuviera como dar el paso. En ese momento juro que pude ver al peli cobrizo susurrar un "gracias" con los labios y seguir su camino apoyado en mi hombro. Maldito bipolar.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-¿Saben? Anoche tuve un sueño, soñé que después de tanto correr llegábamos al paraíso, el lugar se encontraba repleto de flores, hermosas flores violetas y azules, el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, estábamos nosotros cuatro, ¡Incluso estaba ahí la abuela que me crío y nos preparaba montones de comida!

-¿Quieres decir que hasta en el paraíso me van a alimentar?- Interrumpió Chen alzando la ceja.

-¡No me refiero a eso! La abuela nos recibía y nos trataba como invitados.

-Déjalo en paz, después de todo sigue siendo un cachorro domesticado.- Dijo ahora con tono de burla Baekhyun.

-¡No lo soy! Además no es mi culpa que no sepa como es el paraíso, Kai nunca nos los ha contado.

El mencionado solo se reía por las palabras de sus compañeros, sobre todo por Chanyeol, era bueno tener a un cachorro animado en la manada, a veces hacía sentir más positivo aquel viaje.

-Andando, ya hemos descansado lo suficiente.- Tras decir eso Kai se puso en pie seguido por los demás que no le discutieron.

Descansar y platicar solo era una parte del viaje, el resto se dirigía por el largo camino que estos caninos tenían que recorrer, un camino que ni siquiera tenía un rumbo fijo, no sabían a donde iban, de vez en cuando seguían vías de trenes que era uno de los medios más ocupados para viajar de ciudad en ciudad o simplemente andaban por las tierras secas y frías. Pero su nueva parada se daría gracias a unas vías de tren que encontraron a unos días del sueño de Chanyeol.

-Siento…

-¿Sucede algo Chanyeol?

-No estoy seguro, percibo el olor de la flor lunar…- Éste de inmediato brincó delante de él con los ojos bien abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Debe ser el paraíso! ¡Ya estamos cerca! ¡Vamos!- El cachorro estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera esperó a que dijeran nada cuando salió corriendo por las vías a través de la espesa niebla, sin decir nada fue seguido por Kai, Chen y tras un pesado suspiro también por Baekhyun.

Fueron cerca de dos kilómetros lo que corrieron cuando la niebla se disipó en un cierto punto y dejó ver a los cuatro una ciudad a otro kilómetro de distancia, la ciudad a simple vista se veía vieja, contaminada, destrozada y sombría, tanto que dejó boquiabierto al menor de todos.

-No… No puede ser, este no puede ser el paraíso.

-El olor proviene de esa dirección.- Afirmó Chen al pararse junto a Chanyeol.

-Menudo paraíso con el que venimos a dar.- Dijo esta vez con un bufido el peli cobrizo.

-De cualquier forma será mejor que le echemos una mirada, hemos corrido por días y no hemos comido nada.

Una vez más Kai empezó a caminar frente a todos que dudaron por un momento antes de seguirlo, los cuatro retomaron su camino de forma más tranquila hasta llegar a los límites de la ciudad, no había ningún tipo de seguridad ya que entraron como si nada y comenzaron a deambular por las sucias calles del atardecer.

No caminaron mucho, quizá un par de calles, lo único que pudieron notar es que no había ni una sola persona por la calle, todos se ocultaban en sus casas y temían salir, se podían ver las cortinas correrse para tapar la vista. Llegaron a la conclusión de que les tenían miedo, aunque no era muy coherente dado a que lucían su aspecto humano. Pasaron otras calles hasta que finalmente dieron con unos sujetos en la calle sentados, todos reunidos alrededor de un contenedor redondo de donde se asomaba un ligero fuego, no se confundan, no eran rufianes, eran nada más y menos que otros lobos en su apariencia humana, 7 para ser exactos y entre ellos se encontraba una loba.

-Una chica…- Murmuró un poco emocionado Chen de ver un lindo rostro por ahí.

-¿Algún problema? ¿Se les perdió algo?

-Nada, solo pasábamos por aquí.- Kai se puso frente a Chen para que dejara de decir tonterías.

-¿En serio? ¿Y a dónde se dirigen cachorritos?- En serio parecían cachorros a lado de esos lobos, debían tener entre 35 y 45 años.

-¡Al paraíso!- Baekhyun le dio un golpe en el costado a Chanyeol por bocotas, pero para sorpresa de los cuatro, los demás lobos estallaron en carcajadas antes de que el líder se volviera a poner serio y se acercara a ellos amenazándolos.

-¡No pueden ser tan tontos! ¡El paraíso no existe!

-¿Y cómo están tan seguros de eso?

-Porque nosotros ya estuvimos ahí y no es nada más que un infierno, si quieren dejar de perder su tiempo deberían irse por donde vinieron.

Los cuatro se quedaron perplejos ante la confesión del líder de los lobos mayores, ¿cómo era posible que un grupo de 7 lobos ya hubiera conocido el paraíso? Sí eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué rayos estaban ahí?

-Si tú lo dices, aun así pasaremos la noche por aquí.

Hasta cierto punto sabían que no tenía sentido decir más con los lobos residentes del lugar, no sabían ni siquiera si era verdad, era sospechoso en todo sentido, incluso por el hecho de que mandaran a vigilarlos, son jóvenes, no estúpidos.

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Seguiremos buscando.

-Si ellos dicen que el paraíso no existe, solo estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo, no debí salir de esa estúpida ciudad.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, de cualquier forma el olor de la flor lunar es preponderante en el lugar y podemos investigar.

Tras ese breve descanso Chen los llevó a donde su nariz lo guiaba, para su mala suerte terminaron en un cementerio vació y desolado, sin embargo era el lugar donde más abundaba el olor de la flor.

-Este parece ser un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

-N-no lo sé Baekhyun, este lugar me da muchos escalofríos.- Chanyeol asintió colocándose detrás de Chen temblando mientras caminaban por las tumbas, a pesar de que eran los más asustados eran los que iban adelante, se oían unos ruidos extraños conforme iban caminando, los ruidos venían de un cierto punto, tras fijar su mirada ahí de la tierra se asomó de golpe una cabeza.

-¡AAAAAAH!- Ambos chicos gritaron con ganas y por tanta sorpresa cayeron de pompas abrazados el uno al otro hasta poder apreciar la cabeza de un lobo anciano sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Buenas noches viajeros!

-Anciano, esta demente, casi me mata del susto.- Chen siempre tan dramático.

-No hago nada en especial, solo cavaba mi hoyo, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a partir de este mundo y presiento que para mí será muy pronto.

-Disculpe anciano.- Kai empujó a los dos idiotas mientras se inclinaba para saludar al mayor con respeto.- ¿Usted sabe si por aquí hay flores lunares?- La pregunta tomó por completa sorpresa al anciano que tras analizarla sonrió de oreja a oreja asintiendo y extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Todo este cementerio era antes un campo enorme de flores lunares! ¡Era realmente hermoso! ¡Su olor podía recibirse por toda la ciudad! Tristemente los hombres avariciosos de la nobleza llegaron para arrancar hasta el último pétalo de ellas y han dejado así la tierra.

-¿Y usted no sabe cómo llegar al paraíso, anciano?- El viejo asintió sin borrar su sonrisa y arrastró sus cuatro patas fuera del hoyo, caminaron un par de metros hasta dar con un túnel subterráneo completamente bloqueado por tablas de madera en la entrada, si esa era la entrada, entonces estaba decidido, Kai se acercó a ella dispuesto a seguir.

-Yo no te lo sugiero crío, muchos lobos intentaron entrar ahí en busca del paraíso, muchos fueron los que no regresaron y los que sobrevivieron volvieron y se quedaron en esta ciudad comenzando una nueva vida, como yo.

-¡Es suficiente! Anciano, es hora de descansar, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.- El líder de la manada se hizo presente detrás de los cinco lobos y miró molesto a Kai mientras palmeaba con cuidado al anciano.

-Oh Siwon, es verdad, ¡mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer! ¡Será mejor que vaya a descansar! Ya he cavado suficiente de todas formas.- El líder "Siwon" guio al anciano fuera de ese lugar y antes de salir volteó a mirarlos mal.

-¡Ustedes dejen de meter sus narices donde no! ¡Deben marcharse al amanecer!

Como la primera vez, no tenía caso discutirle al sujeto, fueron a refugiarse bajo unas ruinas mientras pensaban en lo que harían.

-¿Y ahora que haremos? Claramente el paraíso no existe.- Baekhyun estaba molesto.

-No estoy seguro pero tengo mucha hambre como quisiera algo de… ¡Comida!- Chen se sentó de golpe al olfatear algo de comida, detrás de una de las paredes apareció un hermoso rostro afilado y cabellos marrones brillosos, era la chica de hace rato.

-Hola, seguramente tienen hambre, mi nombre es Yesung, lamento como los trató Siwon.- Yesung… ¿¡Era un crío!? Chen quedó pasmado, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que era atractivo y delicado como una chica.

Kai no tenía paciencia para aguantar en ese preciso instante las estupideces del castaño así que se puso de pie y se marchó de ese lugar, Chanyeol preocupado lo llamó intentando detenerlo pero él solamente lo ignoró, pocos segundos después el lobo cobrizo también salió del lugar en dirección opuesta.

-¡Chen! ¡Baekhyun y Kai se están yendo!

-Déjalos que se vayan, yo estoy bastante bien con la comida.- Le dio un pequeño guiño al anfitrión.

-Si serás idiota…- Chanyeol salió corriendo de aquél lugar detrás de Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun**

-¡Oye Baek!

-¿Por qué tienes la mala costumbre de seguirme? ¡Deja de seguirme!

-Vamos Baekhyun, por favor, regresemos, si andamos así por la ciudad nos vamos a terminar separando.

-¿Y tú crees que me importa?

-Pero a mí sí me importa…- El menor detuvo su persecución a mis espaldas logrando captar solo un poco de mi atención mientras me paraba sin voltear a verlo.- Yo no quiero que estemos separados, me gusta tener amigos y no quiero alejarme de ti.- Al oír lo último alcé mi ceja confundido y lo miré solo de reojo colocándome de lado.

-¿Por qué no quieres alejarte de mí? Solo te trato mal y te digo que me da igual lo que sea que hagas.

-Porque siento que te sentirías muy triste si estuvieras solo.

-¿Cómo dices? Yo siempre he estado perfectamente bien solo.

-Pero nunca habías pertenecido a una manada de lobos ¿o sí? Esta es la primera vez que realmente estás con los de tu especie, con tu verdadera raza.

-Ya basta ¿Cómo puedes tú saber si he pertenecido a una manada o no?- Odiaba las especulaciones, retomé mi camino con pasos más firmes, buscaría otro lugar donde dormir, no pasaría la noche en un asqueroso cementerio, quizá la estación de trenes podría funcionar.

Por un momento sentí a Chanyeol vacilar detrás de mí antes de que volviera a mover sus pies y extendiera su mano tomando el borde de mi chaqueta por atrás para sujetarse de ella sin detenerme. Estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando escuché un pequeño "No me grites…" cerré mis labios y simplemente seguí caminado, la única razón por la que toleraba esa clase de cosas estaba seguro que era por culpa, por culpa de cuando dejé que Ryeowook cayera de esa altura, los críos como Chanyeol pueden convencerme fácilmente de algunas cosas.

Llegamos a la estación y contemplé el lugar, era exageradamente grande para ser una estación, quien sabe qué tipo de bodegas, cargamentos y trenes pasarían por ese lugar, el menor aún seguía detrás de mí, me giré haciendo que soltara mi chamarra y lo miré mal.

-Me quedaré aquí, así que vete de regreso.

-¿Quieres qué regrese solo a esta hora?

-Así es.

-¡No! No me gusta la oscuridad ¿qué tal si sale un fantasma?

Rodé los ojos mientras abría una de las puertas y me colaba dentro de ella, se dejaba ver una pequeña luz de la luna en su interior, sería perfecto para pasar ahí la noche. Por otro lado el crío no dejaba de seguirme a todos lados y alcé la ceja molesto al verlo recostarse junto a mí.

-En serio no sé si eres idiota o tienes muchos huevos para seguir fastidiándome.

-Tú nos trajiste hasta aquí, por lo menos déjame dormir contigo.

Bufé y volteé a ver el hueco de la bodega por donde se asomaba la ligera luz de la luna, debían pasar de las dos de la mañana por su intensidad.

-Oye Baek.

-¿Mh?

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Kai?

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta o algo por el estilo?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que siempre estás en su contra y no te parece nada de lo que dice, lo miras con fastidio y cansancio.

-No me gusta su forma de ser, cree demasiado en el paraíso, está seguro de que algo así existe cuando todos los demás le decimos que es imposible, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace y aun así continua, no tiene un plan, solo improvisa y nos arrastra con él, eso me molesta.

-Pero Baekhyun… entonces ¿tú en que crees?- Me sorprendí ligeramente por la pregunta y le miré de reojo antes de volver mi vista a la luna.

-Yo no creo en nada.

-¿No crees en mí?

-¿Qué tengo que creer de ti?

-¿No crees en mi cuándo te digo qué el paraíso existe? ¿Qué debemos llegar juntos?

-Creer en ti no tiene nada que ver con creer en el paraíso.

-¡Claro que sí!- De repente el menor me atrajo a su cuerpo y sin dudarlo me hizo sentarme sobre su abdomen, mi rostro de inmediato se puso rojo, en mayor parte debido al enojo, no tanto a la pena.- Es creer en mí, porque yo creo en el paraíso.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Bájame inmediatamente.

-¡Baekhyun… aparéate conmigo!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué diablos te pasa Chanyeol?

-Por favor, si te apareas conmigo no podrás alejarte de mí y yo de ti, ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo y podrás creer plenamente en mí.

-Estás loco, y aún si lo aceptara ¿Qué pasará con Kai?

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kai con todo esto?

-¿No quieres aparearte con él? Después de todo lo has seguido por días y cientos de kilómetros hasta aquí, ibas a salir de la ciudad con él, siempre estás curioso de lo que tiene que decir y te salvó la vida ¿no? Creí que eras su perrito faldero.- Sentí mi cuerpo siendo empujado de lado, caí contra el duro metal del contenedor, me incorporé para reclamarle pero se me cortó la voz al ver al menor sentado con el rostro oculto entre sus piernas.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Lo seguí porque tú me corriste en primer lugar! ¡Me dijiste que sobreviviera solo y sabes que no puedo! ¡Seguí corriendo porque tú estabas detrás de mí y no tenía miedo! ¡Cuando Kai nos salvó a ambos es porque fui a buscarte a ti!

Me quedé en silencio al oír sus palabras, no solía mostrar ninguna expresión en mi rostro salvo desagrado y a veces sorpresa o enojo, esta vez sí que estaba sorprendido por la confesión del menor y aun así preferí mantenerme sereno como siempre, no podía empezar a doblegarme, menos por un cachorro como Chanyeol que se mantenía oculto entre sus piernas, podía percibir como estaba enojado, algo desesperado, seguramente lleno de lágrimas, me desagradaba demasiado el hecho de que estuviera en esa posición… y por mi culpa.

-Pues ahí tienes otro ejemplo, yo no veo las cosas como los demás porque debo estar solo, ¿por qué querrías andar conmigo? Yo no quiero encargarme de nadie ni tener que estarte cuidando, deja ya de molestarme con este tema.- Lo empujé con la suficiente fuerza para que se quitara de encima y me puse de pie caminando hasta que sentí sus manos abrazarme por atrás rodeando m cintura, bufé aún más molesto y lo miré haciendo que me soltara.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Quieres a alguien como yo? ¿No te importa qué llores todos los días por mi culpa? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo protegerte? ¿Me harás responsable? Yo no voy a cargar contigo.

-Yo no pretendo ser una carga…

-Pero lo eres, no eres nada más que un cachorro de hogar, no puedes ayudarme ni acompañarme.-Intenté zafarme de él pero se negaba a soltarme, alcé la mano dándole una bofetada para que me soltara y aún con la mejilla roja se negaba a hacerlo.- Bien, ¿esto es lo qué quieres? ¿Qué te trate de esta manera?- Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos sujetándolo con fuerza antes de unir con brusquedad nuestros labios, lo besé sin delicadeza y mordí su labio tan fuerte que lo hice sangrar, oí un pequeño quejido de su parte y miré de reojo sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados dejando escapar lágrimas.- Es por eso que no puedo aparearme con un cachorro como tú.

Era obvio que le había infundado miedo, mis actos fueron violentos, sobre todo para el menor de todos. Salí de la bodega cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y me recargué de la misma mirando el cielo, vaya que había sido un imbécil, probablemente Chanyeol nunca me volviera a dirigir la palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Baekhyun sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro y le hablaba mientras él se incorporaba lentamente del banco de la estación en que había dormido esa noche.

-Ey, despierta, ¿realmente has dormido aquí? ¿Dónde están Kai y Chanyeol?

-Chanyeol probablemente esté en la bodega, a Kai no lo veo desde anoche.- Se talló los ojos y miró al castaño.- ¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?

-Bueno, anoche todos ustedes se fueron mientras yo disfrutaba de la comida que nos habían llevado, me quedé hablando con Yesung por un rato y me pidió venir aquí.

-¿A la estación de trenes?

-Así es, dijo que si venía aquí, probablemente me encontraría con una sorpresa.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

-No tengo idea, pero si es una sorpresa por mí está bien.- Se escuchó un leve chirrido detrás de ellos y la silueta de Chanyeol salió de la bodega para simplemente pasarse por ahí sin dirigirle la palabra a sus mayores.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Eh… ¿pasó algo anoche? Normalmente Chanyeol está muy animado por las mañanas.- Baekhyun no iba y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones al mayor así que solo se encogió de hombros mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Escucharon eso?- ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Chanyeol, sin embargo prestaron atención y efectivamente, se escuchaba un chirrido a lo lejos, como algo metálico arrastrándose por el suelo, también se oían fuertes golpes y voces gritando.

Los tres se acercaron a unos barrotes de la parte superior para poder asomarse al piso inferior y ver que sucedía, se quedaron pasmados ante la imagen, sus caras se pusieron pálidas ante lo que contemplaban, la manada de lobos de la noche anterior se encontraba ahí, todos lucían sus formas lobunas mientras el líder a lo lejos los miraba, los látigos se alzaban en los aires y les demandaban moverse, se encontraban todos atados a un enorme contenedor metálico que jalaban sobre unas pesadas ruedas de metal, lo que les heló la sangre fue cuando de entre la manada de lobos vislumbraron al anciano agotado, sin aire, con pocas fuerzas tirando de ese contenedor.

-¡Anciano!- Chen gritó preocupado saliendo de su trance al verlo desplomarse agotado sobre el suelo.

Kai había llegado a la estación justo en el momento en el que vio al anciano desplomarse sobre las vías del tren, una furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo invadió todo su ser, se convirtió en lobo y asomó sus colmillos lleno de odio por la gente que sostenía los látigos, de inmediato no dudó en correr hacia ellos, los mataría, estaba seguro de que iba a asesinar a cada uno de esos malditos.

Sin embargo su ira, su odio, su enojo y frustración se quedaron en un deseo de ser saciados, el líder, Siwon, pudo percatarse de la presencia del líder de blanco y corrió hacía él en su forma lobuna echándose sobre su cuerpo, era mucho más musculoso, fuerte y ágil por su edad. Kai intentó liberarse del lobo pero le fue en vano, apenas y podía moverse y compañeros del mayor lo ayudaron a sostenerlo.

-¿¡Qué diablos crees qué haces!? ¡No puedes llegar así como si nada e interrumpir nuestro trabajo! Puede que sea desagradable pero así es como nosotros hemos decidido vivir.

Tuvieron que sujetar un rato a Kai para que se calmara, cuando lo lograron dejaron que se reuniera con su manada la cual también había sido advertida de no entrometerse, nadie dijo una sola palabra de lo que había sucedido, la conmoción fue tal que no supieron que decir. Dentro de unas horas ambas manadas finalmente se reunieron en el cementerio, los cuatro lobos más jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio mientras observaban como la tumba del anciano era llenada con tierra y terminada con una roca con su nombre.

-No tienen por qué vivir de esta manera.- Susurró apenas audible el lobo blanco mientras veía la tumba del anciano.

-Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes, esto no les incumbe en absoluto, nosotros aprendimos a vivir así y somos capaces de sobrellevarlo.

Kai, Chen, Baekhyun y Chanyeol se quedaron en silencio mirando la tumba del anciano, eran lobos, ¿cómo podían permitir que los trataran de esa manera? Los tres más jóvenes comprendieron las palabras de Kai por primera vez, ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo de ser un lobo?


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Tras la golpiza que Kai recibió en la mañana en la estación de trenes los otros tres lobos se encargaron de llevarlo a fueras de la ciudad, se encontraban cerca del cementerio en lo que alguna vez fue una caso y ahora apenas y era un techo y dos y media paredes pero era suficiente para que lo colocaran en el suelo y Chanyeol pudiera colocarle hierbas medicinales a su pecho desnudo y lastimado, incluidas un par más en el rostro.

Baekhyun gruñó discretamente volteando su mirada sin prestarles atención.

-Realmente metiste la pata ahí Kai, no podremos movernos por el momento con sus heridas.

-Se ha metido en asuntos que no son suyos, se lo merecía.- Chanyeol solo se mordió los labios al oírle sin rezongar nada, no quería hablar con él aún. Pero el lobo blanco al oírlo intentó incorporarse como queriendo demostrar que estaba bien y que seguiría pero el menor se lo impidió.

-No puedes, estás aún muy malherido, no tardarás en sanar pero es mejor que te quedes recostado por un rato, además no has comido nada.

-Por el contrario de otro que tiene el estómago lleno ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué me miras así, Baekhyun? Ustedes son los que se fueron anoche cuando Yesung se tomó la molestia de traernos algo de comida.

-Aun así podrías habernos guardado un poco…- Murmuró el menor un tanto indignado.

-Ya que anoche tuviste la amabilidad de tragarte todo, gordo, ve a buscar algo de comida ahora.- Chen puso mala cara al oír lo que le pedía Baekhyun, estuvo a punto de reclamarle cuando notó la sombría mirada del menor y tragó duro poniéndose de pie.

-Vale, ya entendí, ya voy.

-Eh… ¡Yo iré por más hierbas!- Chanyeol se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo del lugar dejando finalmente solos al peli blanco y el peli cobrizo.

Baekhyun se volteó a ver al mayor que yacía ahí con los ojos cerrados descansando, frunció el ceño y volvió su mirada al paisaje blanco que los rodeaba.

Siwon se encontraba caminando por la ciudad luego de haber supervisado unos trabajos, su manada le había avisado que ya iba a comenzar la cacería de perros, perros de trabajo justo como para el que habían vivido el día anterior, él estaba de acuerdo porque de esa forma podían ganar dinero por la venta de ellos. Mientras caminaban sintió a alguien detrás de él y se detuvo para poder encararlo.

-¿Qué necesitas, Yesung?

-Siwon… ¿estás bien?

-Claro que lo estoy, y a ti ya te dije que no deberías involucrarte con esos críos.

-Creí que si convivías con ellos recordarías quien eras en tu juventud.

-Nada va a cambiar, nosotros ya escogimos esta vida y han pasado ya muchos años desde que llegamos aquí queriendo alcanzar un sueño que no era para nosotros, cuando alcanzamos el túnel muchos de la manada murieron envenenados, como su líder era mi responsabilidad sacarlos de ahí.

-Cuando volviste a mi creí que me vendrías diciendo que habías encontrado el paraíso.

Siwon se aproximó a su pareja y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente negando sin soltar sus mejillas.

-No podía arriesgar a más personas, volví para mantenernos con vida.

-¿Y qué clase de vida es esta?

El líder de la manada no pudo decir nada más, en el fondo sabía que su pareja tenía toda la razón, era una vida asquerosa, llena de odio, de tristeza, de hambre, los lobos que alguna vez fueron ahora solo eran perros de trabajo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se dispuso a seguir su camino, aún había trabajo por hacer ese día.

 **Baekhyun**

Estaba un poco desesperado de estar ahí parado en el marco de la "puerta" de aquel lugar en ruinas y bufé volteando a mirar al mayor de la manada que aún se mantenía acostado sobre las piedras con los ojos cerrados, por el ritmo de su respiración fácilmente me pude percatar de que no estaba dormido.

-¿Sabes? Realmente nos estás retrasando esta vez.

-Lo siento, ya estoy mejor.- De inmediato se sentó colocándose su ropa y acomodándose para ponerse de pie. Realmente a veces es muy tonto, cree que va a arreglar las cosas haciendo eso.- ¿Dónde están los otros?

-Fueron a buscar comida y algunas hierbas para ti, Chen es el principal culpable de que no tengamos comida.

-Entiendo…

-Dime, ¿por qué te has metido en la pelea de la mañana?

-¿Por qué?

-Sí, no eran asuntos tuyos, no tenías nada que ver con eso y aun así te arriesgaste de esa manera conociendo los posibles resultados de meterse con otra manada de lobos.

-Cuando nos conocimos, te pregunté acerca de tu honor, para mi ser un lobo es un honor, los lobos no están extintos, somos una raza que ha sobrevivido tras la destrucción de tantos seres vivos en la Tierra.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Sabes? Yo ya estuve en el paraíso.- Abrí sorprendido los ojos al oírle sin entender a lo que se refería.- Sí, yo ya vi las flores lunares, son blancas, puras como la luna, su belleza y su aroma te regalan todo un paraíso. Yo nací en una manada de lobos que habitaba un lugar así y cuando era muy pequeño un fuego enorme se llevó todo, tanto a las flores como a mi manada, fui el único sobreviviente y desde entonces había estado solo hasta el momento. Por eso no puedo tolerar ver como humillan y matan a un lobo como si fuera un animal salvaje, somos mucho más inteligentes que los humanos.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora?

-No tenía sentido, planeaba ir al paraíso solo, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que realmente he encontrado a mi nueva manada.

Me quedé en silencio desviando la mirada, maldito sentimental.

Chen se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, a un par de kilómetros de donde se habían quedado los demás, estaba buscando o bueno, haciendo el intento de buscar algo de comida, como podría decirse; en el pecado viene la penitencia, y esa era la suya por haberse tragado todo la noche pasada sin haberles dejado nada a sus compañeros.

-¡Encontré algo!- Para su mala suerte simplemente se trataba de una basura.- Ag, no entiendo, no puede ser tan difícil encontrar algo por aquí, por favor, un simple conejo estaría bien.

Caminó un par de metros más cuando finalmente pudo vislumbrar en la nieve un buen trozo de carne roja.

-¡Genial! ¡Qué suerte!- Pobre idiota.

Apenas tomó el trozo de carne unas enormes barras metálicas se cerraron alrededor suyo en una especie de jaula triangular dejando completamente desconcertado al contrario que había dejado caer su comida, mejor dicho, la carnada.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Ey! ¡Alguien!

-Miren que tenemos aquí.- Uno de los lobos de la manada de Siwon se apareció frente a él acompañado de dos más que veían burlonamente al menor de todos, no podían creer que un lobo hubiera caído en esa clase de trampa.

-Eh… muchachos, perdonen por las molestias, pero ¿podrían sacarme de aquí por favor?

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

-Oh vamos… no pueden hablar en serio.- Los contrarios únicamente se rieron del menor y miraron un camión de carga acercándose para recoger el paquete.- ¡Váyanse al demonio! ¡Igual saldré de aquí!

Para los lobos era fácil engañar a los humanos, al poder disfrazarse de ellos, decir que había caído en una trampa era sencillo y suficiente para convencerlos pero el mayor del grupo tomó a Chen por el cuello de su suéter y en un rápido movimiento plantó su puño contra el abdomen del lobo castaño haciendo que cayera inconsciente, de esa forma ya no podría decirle nada a los humanos hasta que estuviera a unos buenos kilómetros de distancia.

Para pura suerte de Chen, el menor de la manada que había salido por unas hierbas se encontraba oculto a unos metros de distancia observando todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía permitir que se llevaran a su compañero y lo sabía, pero también sabía que un cachorrito no iba a lograr nada contra tres sujetos mayores y mucho más fornidos de lo que él era en ese momento.

-Esto no está bien, debo avisarle a los demás.- Se puso de pie cuando el camión y los lobos se alejaron del lugar.

Fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban Chanyeol y Kai y aun queriendo evitar cualquier conversación de con el lobo cobrizo se volteó a ver al blanco que se ponía su chaqueta ya de pie y le gritó acelerado.

-¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Han capturado a Chen!- Apenas y pudo recobrar el aliento cuando terminó de hablar y captó la atención de ambos lobos.

-¿Cómo que lo han capturado?- Kai por alguna razón seguía confundido por las palabras del menor.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Un camión amarillo se lo ha llevado en una jaula que captura animales salvajes!

-¿Animales salvajes? Si se trata de humanos entonces será fácil para Chen engañarlos.- Chanyeol volteó a ver al lobo cobrizo y negó varias veces ya que tampoco podía ignorarlo en esta situación.

-No puede hacerlo, los lobos de la manada de Siwon lo golpearon y lo dejaron inconsciente, todos sabemos que dormidos somos solamente lobos.- Los ojos de los mayores se abrieron de par en par, a Baekhyun se le notó el enojo cuando empezó a regañar al cachorro.

-¿¡Y por qué no aullaste para avisarnos!?

-Y-yo… no lo sé.

-Suficiente, no deben estar muy lejos de aquí, si nos apresuramos quizá podamos alcanzarlos.- No muy a gusto los menores asintieron al peli blanco y salieron de la casa detrás del mismo, pero a Baekhyun casi se le asoma una vena en la frente al observar el andar del mayor, cojeaba y se le notaba aún cansado.

-A este paso llegaremos mañana.- Chanyeol estaba de acuerdo y había entendido lo que el mayor le quería decir, corrió hasta el peli blanco para tomar sus piernas cargándolo como costal sobre sus hombros.

-¡No! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame!

-¡No hay tiempo! Andando.- Baekhyun era ágil, rápido y peligroso pero no era tan fuerte como Chanyeol que fácilmente podía cargar al mayor de todos, por eso mismo le dio la orden al menor de cargarlo y ambos emprendieron carrera cuando estuvieron listos, corrieron cerca de quince minutos cuando llegaron a la ciudad y Chanyeol recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Suficiente! Puedo correr desde aquí.

Baekhyun ya sin ganas de discutir asintió y Chanyeol lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo y mientras éste se acomodaba un poco y se orientaba el menor de los tres llamó su atención señalando detrás de ellos.

-¡Miren! Es Yesung, quizá sepa a dónde se llevaron a Chen, después de todo está con los otros miembros de la manada.

Los mayores asintieron y corrieron hacía donde éste se dirigía, al alcanzarlo también se encontraron con cinco más de la manada.

-¡Ustedes! ¿No les dijimos que se marcharan hoy mismo?

-¡Díganos a dónde se lo llevaron!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Las caras de los mayores se pusieron pálidas y los menores voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Siwon detrás de ellos.

-Tus camaradas entregaron a nuestro compañero y queremos saber dónde está.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Shingdong! ¿Es eso cierto?- El mencionado, de nombre Shingdong, era el segundo mayor de la manada, un hombre robusto y fuerte, desvió la mirada cuando su líder lo llamó y se encogió de hombros sabiendo que él mismo era quien había dejado inconsciente al lobo castaño.

-¿Y qué si es cierto?- Kai se enojó tanto que caminó directo hacía él con la mera intención de golpear su rostro, sin embargo fue empujado de lado hasta terminar en el suelo gracias al mismo Siwon quien con fuerza le dio un puñetazo al rostro del robusto.

-¡No te metas!- Se dirigió al menor -¡Está es mi manada! Yo les daré su castigo.- Shingdong se puso de pie cuando se logró acomodar la quijada y le escupió en los pies a su líder.

-¡Esta ya no es tu manada! Las cosas han cambiado desde los últimos años, ya no eres nuestro líder, estamos hartos de lo patético que eres.- Obviamente el golpe había cabraeado al lobo quien de inmediato se lo devolvió al líder seguido por los demás miembros. Kai y su manada no se movieron al ver lo que pasaba, no era asunto de ellos, pero por su parte a Yesung se le aguaron los ojos al ver a Siwon tirado en el suelo siendo golpeado por los demás.

-¡Ya basta por favor!- Shingdong lo escuchó y rodó los ojos, sabía lo enamorado que Yesung estaba del mayor y siempre era una tortura impresionante para un lobo ver sufrir así a su pareja.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente.- Los demás pararon al escucharlo y se pusieron de pie, los cinco siguieron su camino dejando atrás a la pareja y a los más jóvenes.

-Siwon…- El lobo aparentaba ser el menor de la manada por sus delicados y finos rasgos, se acercó a su pareja ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-Lamento todo lo sucedido.- Dijo Siwon recobrando el aliento.

-Eso no nos importa, pero debemos saber dónde está nuestro compañero, se lo han llevado los camiones amarillos.

-Si es así entonces no deben estar muy lejos, seguramente se encuentren por los límites de la ciudad, vamos, los guiaré a él.

Los cuatro tomaron su forma original y salieron corriendo detrás del mayor de todos.

Dos hombres se encontraban charlando en el camión mientras conducían a la próxima ciudad por los límites de la que salían.

-Vaya que es un perro enorme.

-Ha sido una buena cacería, pero es demasiado grande.

-Creo que será difícil domesticarlo.

-Si no podemos domesticarlo tendremos que sacrificarlo, sería un desperdicio.

-Ug…- Por su parte el lobo que se encontraba atrás en la jaula poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia y de inmediato se exaltó al notar que se encontraba aún en la jaula sobre un vehículo en movimiento, era una camioneta de carga un poco extraña, solo tenía ese enorme metal en esa parte y se podía ver perfectamente bien el paisaje, pero no era algo que reconfortara a Chen en ese momento, se puso de pie en su forma humana, bastante agitado y trató de llamar la atención de los encargados del camión sin tener éxito ya que no lo escuchaban.

-Demonios…- como último recurso volvió a tomar su forma lobuna y se acercó a los barrotes con toda la intención de morderlos como había hecho Kai hace unas semanas, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al sentirlos.- Imposible, mi mandíbula es muy fina para eso.

Se sorprendió al escuchar un aullido en la distancia y al asomarse vio a cinco lobos correr hacía ellos por la parte de enfrente, Siwon iba delante de todos y se paró enfrente del camión haciendo que los choferes se asustaran y perdieran el control, con esa peligrosa maniobra los lobos lograron volcar el camión, al caer la jaula tanto Kai como Baekhyun se acercaron a morderla con sus fuertes colmillos y a destrozarla, una vez con el espacio suficiente le indicaron al castaño que los siguiera mientras los otros dos ya los esperaban más lejos, un hombre del camión salió maldiciendo y sacó un arma disparando contra estos, una bala pasó cerca del peli negro y esté chilló asustado antes de salir corriendo con todos los demás para alejarse de ese lugar e irse a una zona más segura.

 **Junmyeon**

Por días, un par de semanas quizá estuve yendo y viniendo todos los días al departamento de Lay, pero nunca lo volví a ver de nuevo, no había rastros de él en el lugar.

Cuando fui a regar las supuestas pantas en realidad no había ninguna, lo único que encontré fue el pañuelo que le había regalado cuando estuvo en el hospital, pero para mi sorpresa este tenía envuelto el "Libro de la Luna", tuve que leerlo de principio a fin cuando mis ojos no podían creer lo que tenía en mis manos.

Prácticamente el libro se trataba de una antigua leyenda, la misma que debió ser la razón del exterminio de los lobos, narra una historia acerca de una manada de lobos que aparecerían y junto al poder de una flor lunar serían guiados por la luna para llegar al "Paraíso" Cuando la llegada del fin del mundo se acercara, la luna se pondría roja y todo volvería a comenzar.

Era demasiado dramático para ser cierto, pero era verdad que extraños perros habían aparecido en la ciudad, la flor lunar desapareció y de vez en cuando el cielo parecía estar pintado de rojo por las noches.

Tuve la necesidad de ir en busca de Sehun, el hombre sabía de esta historia, la conocía, por eso odiaba tanto a los lobos, fui a buscarlo a la habitación donde se estaba quedando y en su lugar encontré a una mujer, él ya no estaba ahí, como última opción corrí en su búsqueda al bar al cuál siempre iba, no me sorprendí al encontrar a su perro atado afuera durmiendo. Perfecto, lo había encontrado.

Entré al bar y ciertamente estaba sentado tomando un vaso de… bueno, lo que sea que estuviera tomando. Observé como le pagaba al cantinero y se despedía.

-Usted…- Frenó al verme y torció los ojos.

-Detective, ¿qué se le ofrece? ¿No es muy tarde ya para andar vagando por las calles?

-Fui a buscarlo a su departamento.

-Oh sí, lo he desocupado ya, me temo que ya no queda nada para mí en ésta ciudad así que me voy esta misma noche.

-Necesito su ayuda, Lay, mi marido ha desaparecido, han sido semanas y no sé nada de él.

-¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo detective?

-Al irse no dejó nada en su departamento, lo único que dejó fue esto.- Le enseñé el libro que Lay había dejado para mí y su expresión de asco me confirmó lo que ya sabía, conocía el libro.

-Detective, ese libro no es nada más que una blasfemia, los lobos significan la muerte y eso está más que confirmado en ese libro.

-Pero Lay desapareció luego de dejármelo.

-No entiendo las razones por las que su esposo desapareció detective, pero conoce la historia y de alguna manera me atrevo a creer que está siguiendo el rastro de la Flor Lunar. Que claro, a mí solo me interesa cazar a esos malditos animales así que bueno.- Me empujó levemente para pasar a mí lado y salir, se puso su sombrero y tomó la correa de su perro, no sabía que más decirle.- Detective, debería usted comenzar a buscar a su esposo si tanto lo extraña.

Con el rescate finalizado con éxito, todos llegaron a la ciudad, Yesung en el camino se separó de ellos, sabía a donde iban y esperaría por el mayor. Los demás se dirigieron al campo de tumbas donde habían estado la noche anterior, Siwon los guio por donde se encontraba el túnel, con sus manos quitó los tablones de madera que bloqueaban la entrada y se perdió dentro de ella seguido por los otros cuatro lobos, al llegar a la parte subterránea de la ciudad cayeron sobre unas vías de tren.

-Bien, este es el camino a seguir para llegar al supuesto paraíso, yo lo intenté una vez y el veneno mató a casi todos mis compañeros, ahora asumo las consecuencias de mis actos.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros?- Mencionó el peli blanco.

-Desde ese entonces siempre he pensado que el paraíso no es para todos los lobos, no todos están destinados a llegar, nosotros no lo estamos…

-Pues no sé ustedes, pero estoy seguro que nosotros si lo encontraremos.- Baekhyun interrumpió al líder mayor y dio un paso al frente.- Nosotros vamos a seguir nuestro camino, no importa si el paraíso es un infierno, nosotros somos distintos y sin duda alguna llegaremos al paraíso.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras del peli cobrizo, sobre todo Chanyeol, no entendía que había pasado que el contrario había cambiado su forma de pensar de esa manera tan drástica.

Kai miró a Baekhyun y luego a Siwon, asiente y sonríe de lado antes de pasar a su lado y comenzar a correr sin decir una palabra más en la dirección que les habían indicado, de inmediato fue seguido por, Baekhyun, Chanyeol y Chen, los cuatro lobos tenían clara su meta ahora, nada los iba a parar.

Siwon solo los vio irse y susurró para sí mismo.

"Las flores se han marchitado, puede que hayan desaparecido pero no se extinguieron, así los lobos, mientras la luna exista, las flores existirán, igual que los lobos"


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Un hermoso jardín, ese era el escenario que podían apreciar los ojos de Jimin y Jungkook, el césped era demasiado verde, demasiado limpio, las flores eran de diversos colores, había árboles grandes que rodeaban aquel lugar, de una montaña una roca se equilibraba con el agua y dejaba caer una pequeña cascada en la laguna que estaba ahí.

Jimin estaba sumamente feliz ese día, reía y corría en el césped con sus cabellos dorados, casi blancos pegándole de vez en cuando en el rostro por el viento, se detuvo en un lugar del jardín y dio varias vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta que se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre un colchón de flores para cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del lugar.

Jungkook lo había estado contemplando todo el tiempo con una suave sonrisa sobre su rostro, al verle caer se aproximó hasta él y colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Dijo Jimin con una sonrisa divertida al ver al mayor sobre su cuerpo.

-Solo observaba… Tu hermoso cabello, tu hermosa sonrisa, tu hermoso rostro.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan directo?- El menor llevó su mano al rostro del mayor y pasó su dedo por el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

-Sólo es la verdad, pero Jimin… te prometo que un día te llevaré hasta el paraíso.

-No, para mi estar a tu lado en cualquier parte es el paraíso, no necesito nada más.

A Jungkook le solían conmover las palabras de su amado, sabía cuánto se amaban el uno al otro, para él, el menor era su vida entera, no tenía otra razón para existir además de para proteger la vida de Jimin. Pero por desgracia esa razón se esfumó demasiado rápido. Días después Suga le informó a Jungkook que el menor había caído en una especie de coma, lo habían llamado "la enfermedad del paraíso" Jimin había nacido como parte de una flor, no tan completa como Kyungsoo pero dependía de su poder, con el mundo marchitándose la única forma de sobrevivir era llegando al paraíso, pero quedó tan débil y en coma que no fue posible.

-Poco a poco se irá marchitando.- A Jungkook le dolían las palabras de Suga pero sabía que tenía razón, los cabellos de su amado se volvían grises poco a poco y su piel se hacía más pálida, durante varios años lo tuvo con el mayor cuidado posible conectado a una sonda, pero nunca volvió a despertar.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a la única flor sobreviviente de toda la catástrofe que había ocurrido en su hogar, no tardó en encontrar a _Kyungsoo,_ de hecho se acercó a él y tocó el cristal en el cual estaba contenido.

-Dependo de ti, más te vale tomar fuerzas.

Los cuatro lobos se encontraban caminando en un bosque, uno de los pocos que quedaban, era el lugar al que habían llegado a dar luego de haber salido del túnel.

-Vamos obelisco.- Chen llamó la atención de Chanyeol que se estaba quedando atrás diciéndole obelisco, que era un edificio enorme, una forma de burlarse de él.

-¿Saben? Este bosque es extraño, no hay animales por aquí.- Dijo Chanyeol una vez que llegó a lado del castaño.

-¿Eres tonto? Es lógico que no haya animales, todos han escapado al vernos, es obvio que eres un domesticado.

-Aparte de eso.- Los interrumpió Baekhyun dirigiéndose al líder de la manada.- ¿A dónde vamos, Kai?

-Al paraíso.- El peli cobrizo puso cara de póker al oír la respuesta más obvia del mayor.

-Bien… una pregunta más ¿Mientras llegamos al paraíso que estamos siguiendo?

-Mi instinto.

Todos los lobos se pararon de golpe al oírlo, por primera vez los tres admitieron que simplemente seguían lo que Kai creía tener idea, incluso se pusieron ligeramente pálidos, Baekhyun le daría una paliza si no llegaban a nada.

-El problema es que desde que salimos del túnel todo rastro del olor de las flores se perdió.

-Sí… y ahora seguimos el instinto de Kai.

Al castaño y el peli negro los interrumpió un molesto ruido que venía del cielo, ambos cubrieron sus oídos mientras los cuatro miraban hacia arriba bastante molestos por eso.

-Es una nave…

-No, es una nave de los nobles, están aquí de nuevo.

-Que ruido más molesto.

Por otro lado, en la nave si había un noble y resultó ser el mismo hombre que semanas atrás había raptado a Kyungsoo. Se mantenía tranquilo mientras conducía la nave, no se trataba de una nave grande, solo era lo suficientemente espaciosa para unas veinte personas, era de transporte, algo rápida y ágil, pero claro eso no le iba a servir de nada frente a la que se encontraba enfrente.

A lo lejos se pudo observar una gigante nave del gobierno, no se trataba de nobles, sino la autoridad de lo que restaba del mundo.

-Así que finalmente nos encontraron…- Dijo Jungkook mientras miraba de reojo a la flor que se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás con sus pies metidos en una tina de cristal llena de agua.- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te lleven.

Kyungsoo nunca le dirigió la palabra, es más, hacía dudar a Jungkook sobre su capacidad para pronunciar una sola palabra.

Pero era el comienzo de sus problemas, en la nave del gobierno todos gritaban órdenes de ir a sus posiciones y mandar una unidad preparada para el "rescate" del caballero de las flores. Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor era quien iba dentro de la nave.

-Yixing, ¿estás seguro de que esa es la nave?- Lay estaba completamente concentrado en el monitor del localizador y asentía a sus palabras.

-Completamente, la señal de rastreo de Kyungsoo proviene de ahí.

-Bien, estén listos para disparar, ese maldito canalla va a entender con quien se ha metido.

-En realidad nosotros fuimos quienes lo robaron primero…- Dijo Lay más para sí mismo que para el capitán de la nobleza.

-¡Fuego!

A los del gobierno no les importaba destrozar la nave de un noble siempre y cuando les devolviera a la flor, el problema es que ni siquiera estaban midiendo el daño de sus disparos, fácilmente podrían haber lastimado a su objetivo.

Pero entre que uno esquivaba los disparos y el otro atacaba con insistencia, el cielo se llenó de estruendos que obviamente llamaron la atención de los cuatro lobos, sobre todo la de Kai que dio unos pasos hacía enfrente sin dejar de mirar la batalla.

-Puedo… puedo sentirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué Kai?- El líder ignoró por completo a Chen y salió corriendo rumbo hacia donde se llevaba la batalla.- ¡Espera! ¡Ese no es asunto nuestro!- Pero el lobo blanco no iba a detenerse, sintió algo más fuerte que nunca que le decía que debía ir hacía donde estaban las naves.

Claro que no fue el único en sentir algo, en la nave Kyungsoo también pudo percatarse de la presencia del lobo, se puso de pie ignorando el brusco movimiento de la nave y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

El movimiento de la Flor desconcertó al noble de la máscara quien de inmediato se puso de pie mirando sus acciones, poco a poco vio cómo se dirigía a la escotilla, iba a avanzar hacia él cuándo un disparo finalmente logró pegarle a su nave y lo hizo tambalearse, para el momento en que reaccionó, el otro ya se encontraba parado frente a la escotilla abierta.

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!- Jungkook corrió hacía el contrario que solo le miraba con una sonrisa, extendió sus brazos a los costados y se dejó caer hacia atrás justo un instante antes de que el noble lo atrapara quien solo pudo contemplar como caía el contrario.

Por otro lado los lobos aún se encontraban corriendo en el suelo, trataban de acercarse lo más posible aunque era difícil porque las naves eran rápidas y grandes, sin embargo un brillo en el cielo captó la atención de todos, Kai miró hacía el punto de forma fija y logró ver una pequeña figura con un cuerpo humano que caía de la altura lentamente, como un pétalo en una corriente de aire. Dicha figura siguió descendiendo hasta parar en la cima de una montaña, obviamente se había perdido de la vista de los otros cuatro.

El que hubiera quedado en la cima de la montaña solo ocasionó que los lobos tuvieran que escalar la misma, no era difícil para animales como ellos, el único problema era la sensación que tenían en sus cuerpos.

-Kai, mi pelaje se siente incómodo, ¿esta sensación es a la que te referías?- El mencionado solo asintió en respuesta al cachorro, todos tenían extrañas sensaciones en sus cuerpos, sensaciones que desconocían, pero conforme se acercaban el líder de la manada se desesperaba más por llegar pronto a su destino.

Lay había logrado junto a los demás oficiales hacer estallar la nave del noble que había raptado a la flor, la orden de derribarla fue dada cuando la señal de Kyungsoo se alejó de la nave, no tenían razón para contenerse, bueno si es que se estaban conteniendo, una vez que derribaron la nave del noble fijaron rumbo hacía la montaña, donde casualmente se encontraba la ciudad aérea.

Cuando el doctor bajó pudo observar con bastante sorpresa en dónde estaban, una enorme mansión que se encontraba oculta dentro de la cima de esa montaña, una mansión hecha ruinas por el tiempo y los daños que se le habían causado.

-Vaya… no puedo creerlo, pero si es aquí donde todo comenzó.

-¿Cómo dice doctor?- El general Namjoon se colocó a su lado cuando terminó de dar órdenes dentro de la nave.

-Esta mansión sostiene los escudos de la familia Jeon.

-¿Habla de la familia del único sobreviviente, Jeon JungKook?

-Desde la caída de su casa nadie sabe qué pasó con él, todos lo creen muerto hoy en día aunque en realidad nunca se encontró su cuerpo y en esta mansión… es donde Kyungsoo nació.

-Pero la casa cayó, se dice que fue a causa de la maldición del paraíso.

-No tengo idea, pero sabemos de este lugar porque el _libro de la luna_ lo menciona. Es increíble pensar que una flor pudo haber nacido en la cima de una montaña.

 **Kai**

Podía claramente sentir en todo mi cuerpo un calor aumentando, era cómo si me hubiera inyectado adrenalina y todo lo que yo era estaba ansioso, gruñendo, quería llegar y ya.

-Qué extraña sensación… siento todo mi cuerpo caliente…- Obviamente para el menor de todos la adrenalina o la emoción eran desconocidas para él y lo hacían sentir más vulnerable.

-Yo tengo esa sensación de cómo si fuera a conocer a una linda chica.

-¿No puedes tener un poco de vergüenza?- Baekhyun regañó al idiota de Chen mientras bufaba.- Yo lo único que siento son enormes escalofríos.

Yo por otro lado, no tenía idea de que sentir, solo sabía que lo que buscaba estaba más adelante, así que no me detuve a darles explicaciones, habíamos terminado de scalar la montaña con rapidez debido a nuestra agilidad como lobos, al llegar a la cima llo primero que encontramos fue una especie de bosque, pequeño, apenas y debía tener unos cuantos kilómetros cuadrados, nos adentramos y me abrí paso entre los arbustos del bosque hasta que finalmente llegamos a un jardín, era una zona relativamente grande, había algunas flores en el césped, una piedra que dejaba caer una cascada que formaba una pequeña laguna, el lugar era precioso, pero mi razón se fue completamente al ver al ser que estaba sentado sobre unas piedras a la orilla.

En el agua dos pies descalzos jugaban con la misma moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, las piernas cortas que los movían reposaban sentadas sobre las rocas, dos manos se apoyaban en el borde de la misma y un cuerpo se encontraba inclinado sobre el agua mientras un rostro miraba su propio reflejo, vestía de blanco, toda la ropa estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

 _Era él._

De inmediato notó nuestra presencia ya que alzó su rostro hacía nosotros, me quedé contemplándolo fijamente, sus ojos eran rojos, grandes, su cabello también estaba teñido de rojo con negro, su tez era completamente pálida y sus labios eran gruesos, con forma de corazón.

Al verme directo a los ojos esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sin dudar un solo momento más me acerqué lentamente a él, lo vi ponerse de pie sobre el agua y yo introduje mis pies a la laguna, cada vez acortaba más la distancia entre nosotros, cuando estuve a menos de un metro de distancia él me detuve para contemplarlo fijamente, era hermoso, igual que una flor lunar.

-Kyungsoo…

Extendió sus manos hacía mí y tomé mi forma verdadera dejando que acariciara mi pelaje mientras acortábamos aún más distancia y lentamente me envolvía en sus brazos, me abrazó con dulzura y delicadeza y yo solo posé mi cuello sobre su hombro para mantenerme lo más apegado posible a él.

-Por fin nos conocemos…- Por primera vez oía la voz de Kyungsoo, era melodiosa, suave, solo con esas palabras me transmitía paz.

-Esto es tan bonito.- Dijo Chanyeol a mis espaldas.

-De verdad que está…- empezaba a decir Baekhyun que fue interrumpido por Chen.

-Sí, es el caballero de las flores.

En la mansión de los Jeon, Lay ya se encontraba rastreando a la flor.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Según el radar Kyungsoo se encuentra en el jardín, pero esto es extraño, estoy captando una ola de reacciones distintas en el mismo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, envíen a todas las unidades al jardín, ¡Vamos, muévanse!

En el jardín los tres lobos menores caminaban unos metros atrás de Kai y Kyungsoo que iban tomados de la mano, los dos sonreían completamente despreocupados, los hacían sentir extraños.

-Entonces él es la flor…- Chanyeol no dejaba de mirar a Kyungsoo que caminaba descalzo.

-Sí, mientras estuve en la ciudad escuché varias cosas sobre él, supuestamente es una especie única que fue creado en algún laboratorio por los nobles.

-¿Realmente crees esa historia?- El tono de voz de Baekhyun era hasta cierto punto sarcástico pero ambos se quedaron callados y pensativos cuando Chen les contestó.

-Bueno llegamos hasta aquí siguiendo los instintos de Kai, no veo porque no podamos creer algo así.

Los otros dos que iban más adelante sin soltar sus manos se mantenían en silencio hasta que el peli rojo suspiró e interrumpió ese silencio.

-¿Sabes? He estado esperando mucho tiempo para volver aquí, este lugar es donde nací.- El lobo simplemente le escuchaba con atención mientras llegaban a una parte de la mansión en ruinas.- Conozco este lugar, aquí es donde me criaron.- De inmediato soltó la mano del contrario y salió corriendo hacia el lugar.- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Estoy aquí!- Pero por desgracia para Kyungsoo lo único que encontró fue un lugar completamente abandonado, cápsulas de cristal se encontraban rotas y algunos materiales de laboratorio se encontraban enterrados bajo espesos matorrales.

-Kyungsoo…- musitó el peli blanco al llegar a su lado.

-Supongo que no queda nadie, hasta cierto punto era obvio, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de encontrar a mi familia.- El contario posó su mano en su hombro en un intento vago de consolarlo, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por Chen y Chanyeol que llegaron corriendo a donde estaban respirando agitados con Baekhyun detrás de ellos.

-¡Kai! ¡Aquí apesta a humanos!

-¡Estamos completamente rodeados!

Baekhyun no dijo nada pero miró de manera acusatoria a Kyungsoo que se asustó al oírles y se encogió al notar la mirada del contrario.

-¡Te equivocas!- El líder se colocó enfrente de la flor entendiendo lo que la mirada del cobrizo quería decir.

Kyungsoo se quedó pensativo por un momento y empezó a caminar por uno de los enormes arcos del lugar, el lobo blanco no dudó en seguirlo volviendo a tomar su mano.

-¡Kai! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- Al no recibir respuesta alguna Baekhyun se giró rumbo a los humanos para enfrentarlos.- Demonios.- Chen fue el que le siguió esta vez, si no los enfrentaban ¿entonces qué remedio quedaba?

-Pero… no se separen…- Chanyeol como siempre quería mantener unido al grupo, pero en esta situación era imposible, sabía que los dos lobos se enfrentarían a los humanos, él no tenía idea de cómo luchar, al no saber qué hacer esta vez simplemente optó por seguir al líder y la flor.

En la mansión aún se encontraban Lay con el General rastreando a la flor y siguiendo los movimientos de sus hombres.

-Se ha puesto de nuevo en marcha.

-¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse en dirección al objetivo!

-¡General! ¡Tenemos problemas aquí!- Lay prestó atención a lo que se escuchaba en la radio del general, se oían gritos y órdenes.- ¡General! ¡Dos muchachos nos están aniquilando!

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Dos muchachos?- Se escuchaban otros cuantos gritos y de repente quien hablaba cortó la comunicación tras un último grito, los dos presentes en la mansión intercambiaron miradas de confusión, no se suponía que nadie estuviera ahí.

Claro que esos dos muchachos de quienes hablaban eran Baekhyun y Chen que con su forma humana caían sobre los humanos desgarrándolos por la espalda o la cara, si los buscaban para matarlos, ellos los matarían primero, sin embargo no contaron con que más humanos de los que habían previsto aparecieran detrás de varios muros, rodeados se ocultaron detrás de unos escombros antes de que los disparos los alcanzaran.

-Esto no va a funcionar si seguimos así, vamos por atrás.- El castaño asintió a las órdenes de Baekhyun y fue detrás de él mientras se escabullían bajo un arco.

Kai iba tomado de la mano de Kyungsoo con Chanyeol pisándoles los talones, sin embargo en su camino fueron interrumpidos por unos disparos que iban en su dirección, el mayor se colocó frente al peli rojo y lo empujó con cuidado con el menor de la manada para que se ocultaran tras unas rocas, una vez seguros el peli blanco enseñó sus colmillos y se lanzó contra los dos hombres que les disparaban, derribándolos con facilidad, dos más aparecieron al fondo sin previo aviso y apuntaron al mayor, pero justo antes de disparar fueron derribados por el castaño y el peli cobrizo que habían terminado a parar ahí tras introducirse en el arco de piedra.

-Kai, es bueno verte, creímos que habían desaparecido.

-Ustedes fueron los que quisieron tomar otro camino.

-Sí… hablando de eso, son demasiados para nosotros, es imposible salir por donde llegamos.

-Uhm, Yo…- Kyungsoo interrumpió a todos logrando captar su atención.- Conozco una salida.- musitó con suavidad mientras señalaba hacía un pasillo.

Kai inmediatamente volvió a tomar su mano asintiendo en respuesta para que el contrario le guiara, éste mismo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a correr de la mano del otro, por un momento los tres menores dudaron en que hacer, pero a estas alturas ya no tenían muchas opciones y lo sabían, lo tenían tan claro que incluso Baekhyun fue el primero en seguirlos corriendo seguido por Chanyeol y Chen.

El jardín y el laboratorio estaban completamente rodeados, no había forma de salir por las ventanas o puertas, pero aun así Kyungsoo los guiaba por un pasillo que daba vista a todos los humanos que los rodeaban, entre esos humanos Lay pudo distinguir al caballero de las flores que corría con los otros cuatro muchachos, pero lo que lo dejó perplejo y boquiabierto fue verlo sonreír, durante todo el tiempo que convivió con la flor en el laboratorio lo único que lo había visto hacer era dormir y despertar un día antes de ser raptado.

Cuando los cuatro lobos junto a la flor llegaron al final del pasillo un enorme tronco bloqueaba el paso, era el fin del camino, no había vuelta atrás y al parecer tampoco había camino a seguir, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo para reclamarle a Kyungsoo, éste caminó hacía el tronco y posó su mano en el mismo, de ahí un pequeño brillo verde escapó y al retirarse el tronco comenzó a moverse poco a poco formando un hueco en su interior que daba lugar a un túnel.

-Vamos, es por aquí.- Como siempre el primero en seguirlo fue Kai tomado de su mano, era difícil explicar la atracción que sentía hacía la flor, pero estaba seguro de que podía confiar en él.

El segundo en adentrarse fue el castaño seguido por el peli negro, pero éste último se detuvo al no sentir movimientos detrás de sí, al voltear vio a Baekhyun mirando hacia atrás por dónde venían los humanos.

-¡Baekhyun! ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos tiempo…- el menor había salido del túnel para ir a tomar la mano del mayor que estaba completamente tenso, sabía que si el plan del caballero de las flores no funcionaba, estarían perdidos. Pero al sentir la mano del menor reaccionó y se le quedó mirando por un instante antes de negar y empujarlo con cuidado.

-Entra ya.- Lo empujó por el túnel y lo siguió dentro.

Los humanos solo tardaron tres minutos más en llegar al lugar en que se habían detenido los lobos pero por razones inexplicables ninguno de los cinco sujetos que aparecían en el radar de Lay se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? Dijiste que estaban aquí, Yixing.

-El radar me manda señales de aquí, pero no lo entiendo, pareciera que se están moviendo.- Justo en ese momento los cinco puntos rojos que se podían apreciar se desvanecieron.- Es como si todos hubieran desaparecido.

El doctor no entendía lo que pasaba, en ese momento solo estaba desconcertado, alzó su vista para ver el tronco grueso que cerraba el camino, no había forma de seguir adelante y aun así Kyungsoo se le había escapado de las manos de nuevo.


End file.
